


An Assembly of Scavengers

by Orangeships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Levi, Criminal AU, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Modern AU, Top Eren, club owner Eren, criminal Eren, criminal levi, literally everyone will be mentioned at some point, older Eren, they're all horrible people, tw: death, tw: murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeships/pseuds/Orangeships
Summary: They're both criminals, but Levi's paying his way through college and trying to put food on the table. What's Eren's excuse?





	1. The Painting

The entire backyard will light up like a runway if Levi takes a step too far to the left. If he moves to the right, he runs into the chance of waking up the guard dog, a Doberman with pointy ears just waiting for Levi to get cocky and fuck up. The middle path, a tiny space of grass that Levi’s been studying for weeks, is his only option. The entire week he spent preparing for this job was almost as stressful as midterm week, but Levi managed to make it work. The entire house’ layout, every creaky floorboard and every shadowed corner, has been committed to Levi’s memory. He can navigate the entire house blind and point out all the security alarm triggers. Not triggering those alarms is the challenge here. Once on the porch, he takes a moment to breathe in the night air, which smells so dearly suburban that he crinkles his nose in distaste. It reminds him of his childhood, and Levi would rather stray from that trip down memory lane. 

The house is dark, as expected, and every door and window is locked tight. Levi doesn’t bother trying to test any of them in case the house’s owners forgot. The Daisley are a paranoid bunch; they wouldn’t forget. The lock picks are already in his hands, and he slips it into the keyhole after one glance back at the dog. Cain, the Daisley’s prize guard dog, is still snoring next to its cramped little dog house. The family left him leashless, so if he wakes up, Levi’s dead. 

The door pops open easily; Levi slips inside without hesitation. Gloves fingers punch in the security code in seconds. The night air follows him in, cool and chilly even against his leather jacket. 

Moonlight pools at the foot of tall windows, escaping through the heavy blue drapes to collect on the floor of the kitchen. A sweet smell lingers in the air, some sort of apple dessert that the Daisley’s must’ve had before they left.

Two hours until Veronica and Jamie Daisley come home from the movies. An hour and twenty minutes until Vanessa Daisley comes back from work. Thirty minutes until John Daisley comes back from the Apple store.  _ Twenty minutes until I need to leave _ . Levi needs to be out of the house in time to get back to Hanji’s birthday party, his alibi. 

There are cameras in the house, motion sensor, almost microscopic. John Daisley had them hidden in picture frames and flower vases. It drove Levi crazy trying to figure out all of their location. It took him most of the week until Hanji mentioned something about smart phones being able to control everything. 

Bumping into John Daisley and making it look like an accident was easy. Managing to swipe his phone and replace it with a password protected duplicate was a little harder. Levi had to scour the internet for John’s ridiculous silver phone case. 

The cameras are disabled with a swipe of Levi’s fingers. He takes the steps two at a time. There’s no other sound in the house besides his own breathing and the giant fish throwing rocks around its tank in the middle of the Daisley’s house. The rocks make a  _ plink _ noise when they hit the glass.  _ Guard fish _ . It gives him a side eye as he strolls past it. 

Upstairs, the drapes have been pulled shut, a good thing since now, he won’t have to worry about nosy neighbors looking in and seeing him wander around in his very-obviously-a-thief black clothes. 

The safe is in the back of John Daisley’s office, and the door to said office is locked. Levi finds the app on John’s phone and types in the six digit code. The entire office is covered in books, ledgers and binders of client portfolios and information line the shelves. Levi’s employer’s own portfolio should be sitting on one of these shelves, but he’s not concerned with the dealings of his temporary boss. Besides, the more he knows, the more valuable he is to the cops and Levi doesn’t want to be anything more than trivial matter to the cops. A gray safe waits for him inside the wall, yes inside the fucking wall. Levi has to give Daisley props for the smart hiding place. No one would suspect it if they didn’t know where to look. The stripe wallpaper looks so innocent and festive, green and red and white like a perpetual christmas decoration. His gloved hands travel along the stripes, looking for any indentations. The design makes any markings hard to decipher, but he should be able to feel it easily. 

_ There _ . Levi gives a hard shove and the rectangular piece gives. It backs deeper into the wall and Levi shoves it aside to reveal the gray safe.  _ Fifteen minutes _ . Cracking the safe shouldn’t take too long. He just needs to focus, block out the sound of the crickets chirping outside, cars whizzing by on the streets, that ugly fish amusing itself by throwing rocks around. Wait. 

The fucking fish has gone silent.

Levi listens, counting the seconds that passes. No plinks, none of the fish noises he has been hearing for the past few minutes. What the fuck happened to the fish? 

Whatever; it’s a damn fish. They’re fickle things. Maybe it died. Levi turns his attention back to the safe. It’s old fashion like the ones in the movies. His fingers turn the dial slightly to the left-

“18,41,33.” When he swivels around, sneering in annoyance, a man is leaning against the doorway. There’s an easy, smug smile on his face and a cocky way in his posture. He raises a hand to wave at Levi. 

“Who are you?” Levi doesn’t know if he should put his hands up in surrender. This guy certainly doesn’t look like cop. He decides it’s best to just stay where he is, next to the safe and only a feet away from the gun Daisly keeps in his drawer. 

“Ash. Aren’t you a little short to be a robber?” The guy takes a step forward; Levi’s fingers twitch to pull open the drawer and pull out the gun. He won’t shoot it, has never shot a gun before, but maybe just holding it will get this guy to back off. Levi must have taken too long to answer because the man, Ash, continues. “You want to open that safe, yeah? It’s 18, 41, 33.” His brown hair is a mess, strands sticking in all directions. He runs a gloved hand through it, which makes Levi notice the rest of his attire. He’s wearing black boots, laces untied, and a dark green army jacket. Every other piece of clothing except for that jacket is black. 

“How do I know you’re not tricking me?” Levi asks, eyeing the man’s left hand, which is stuck deep in his jacket pocket. He shrugs. 

“If you don’t want the painting, I’ll take it.” 

Inside the safe hidden in the wall is a small painting worth millions of dollars. It’s antique, valuable, and should be in the hands of a museum. Instead, the piece sits collecting dust inside Daisley’s safe. Levi turns around, fiddling with the keypad on the safe for a moment. It opens with a click. 

The painting,  _ An Assembly of Scavengers _ is nothing more than splattered paint on a canvas to Levi. Then again, Levi isn’t an art critic. Maybe there’s something about the brush strokes that he can’t see, or the artist’s use of color. Honestly, it looks like a mess of lines and zigzags. Art is so weird. He pulls the framed canvas out of the safe, glad that it’s small enough for him to carry around. Ash stares at Levi from across the room while Levi works to rearrange all of Daisley’s office back to the way it was before he walked in. 

“Gorgeous painting. Almost as gorgeous as me,” Ash says, probably trying to lighten the tension in the air. With the painting in his hand, Levi’s mind feels clearer to deal with the man still leaning against the doorway to the office. Shadows dance across his face, but even in pure darkness, Levi can tell this stranger probably came here for the same reason as him. “Actually, I was hoping that would be in my possession tonight.” Levi feels a bit smug that he was right. 

“I got here first.” 

Ash pulls his hand out of his pocket; a gun, black and shiny, glares at Levi.  _ Wow, totally didn’t expect that _ . He almost rolls his eyes at the predictability. John Daisley’s desk is still right in front of him, and Levi doesn’t mind calling this guy’s bluff. He should have his own weapon, would had bought one already if blood didn’t make him queasy. 

“You’re not going to shoot me,” Levi says, playing as confident as he can. He’s not very smooth with his words, but Levi knows how to manipulate men. It’s why he’s so good at his job. 

“I’m not, actually,” the man says. He shrugs and shoves the gun back into his pocket. “Don’t have a silencer. I shoot you and the entire neighborhood is up calling the cops.” The weapon was just a threat, or maybe it’s something to make Levi feel like he should feel gratitude towards this stranger who didn’t shoot him because he doesn’t want to wake the neighbors. You should leave soon if you don’t want to get caught.”

Levi glares at him warily as he walks pass. Ash lingers behind him, then follows Levi down the stairs. Outside in the yard, the guard dog is pacing around. Levi stills when he sees it through the windows, palms sweaty. He’s good, but he’s not outrun-a-trained-Doberman good. Shit, he barely passed gym class. 

“You’re way too pretty to be a for-hired thief,” Ash says behind him, completely oblivious to Levi’s sudden unease. “What happened? Couldn’t land a decent modeling gig? Or are you in it for the thrill?”

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Levi hisses. The damn dog knows something is wrong. Look at him out there. Look at his stupid ears. He can hear Levi’s heart racing. 

“I like talking. It’s a good distractor.”

“From what?” Levi asks despite himself. There’s something about Ash’s voice that’s calming. 

“Huh?”

“You said it was a good distractor. From wh-”

“From this.” 

A closet door opens and Levi stumbles into it, into blind darkness. The last thing he sees before the nothingness is Ash’s grinning face as the door slams shut. Levi’s fist pounds against the door. He’s making so much fucking noise that the dog outside  _ must _ hear him. Ash has the painting. Ash has a gun. Levi’s just a kid that forgot the most important rule. He underestimated a stranger. 

Then the door is yanked open and Levi falls out, breathing heavy and face flushed. 

“Chill. There, all done.” Ash tucks a piece of paper into his coat before handing the painting back to Levi. He rips it out of Ash’s hands with a glare. The man walks towards the backdoor, producing a shiny silver whistle from his pocket. “Are you coming?”

The dog comes running at them immediately, teeth bared and eyes full of rage. He’s going to tear Levi limb from fucking limb.  _ Goodbye, cruel world. _ Levi cowers, shielding himself with the painting. But then nothing happens. Once he lowers the canvas, he sees the Doberman sitting diligently at Ash’s feet. Ash, who Levi deems a catastrophic fuckhead, is grinning at Levi like he has every right to, like he didn’t just shove Levi into a fucking closet mere seconds ago. 

“Dog whistle,” Ash says, waving the damn thing in Levi’s face.  Fuck him and his dog whistle. Before Levi can tell Ash exactly where he can politely shove his whistle, a car pulls up to the front of the house. It doesn’t go up the driveway, just sits on the road with its engines running. Ash gives Levi a mock salute before dashing away. Levi rolls his eyes as he heads down the street to where his car is parked. The crappy thing stares up at him as he walks towards it, painting in hand. This isn’t even the worst part of the night. He still has to head back to Hanji’s party. 

 

“Where's the painting?” Mikasa comes running up to him the second he walks through the doors. Above them, Club Sina Maria is wild with music and cheers, a sickly sweet mixture of alcohol and lust. Eren used to love walking through there, breathing in all that he made. Now, the music gives him a pounding headache and the people are sweaty and gross.  _ Maybe I'm getting old _ . The papers crinkle when he pulls them out of his pocket and throws them on the table. In the room there is only Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Eren. Two body guards stand outside the door, wearing black suits and frowning at any passerby. Tom and Jerry; Eren always pairs them up cause it’s just so damn funny. He reclines back on the red couch in the middle of the room and throws his feet on the coffee table. 

Their meeting room used to be a lot smaller. Hell, the entire club used to be a lot smaller. Eren put his entire soul into this place, made it what his father could not. Now Sina Maria only serves the elite, but the elite can get just as dirty and wild as anyone else. Eren wouldn’t mind it if they showed a little more class, but his club had gained a reputation for being the dark corner where anything can happen. Sina Maria relies on its shadows. 

“Eren.” Mikasa snaps her fingers in front of his face. “The painting.”

“Right. We don’t need the painting.” He closes his eyes and runs a hand through his already messed up hair. “Why is Jean here?” 

Across the room, lurching in the one of the corners, Jean Kirstein sneers. He has absolutely no respect for the hierarchy of power that Eren built, but Jean knows better than to try and intrude on their meetings. Either Mikasa or Armin must’ve dragged him down here. 

“We thought he could be useful.” 

“No. Go back upstairs and make sure Marco’s being a good bartender.” Eren waves his hand dismissively, and Jean follows, shrugging. He doesn’t like it down here anymore than the rest of them. It’s their scheming place, and it stinks of bad deeds. 

“Go back to the painting. Why don’t we need the painting?” Armin asks. 

“Okay. The painting is a treasure chest, and we don’t need the entire chest, just the treasure.” Things used to be more fun. He used to like scheming and running a gang and being the most feared man in the city, but now he’s tired. He hasn’t even reached his late twenties yet and he’s already peaked. 

Armin is already over at the table, unfolding the sheets of paper and looking over their content. He smiles, wide and bright and devious. 

“You got the client list.”

“Yeah. Every single one of John Daisley’s criminal friends and people they owe money to. Enjoy, Armin.” 

There was no one Eren trusted to successfully sneak into the paranoid accountant’s house and steal just the painting. He had to do it himself, but the Daisley house is rarely empty and there isn’t any way around the cameras inside. Daisley would know the minute someone snuck in. But then all the pieces fell into place seemingly on their own. The cameras that Eren had Armin try to hack into were randomly disabled and Daisley’s security alarm was shut down. All that was left was the the dog and the motion sensor lights outside. Eren could handle the dog. He had people follow Daisley around for weeks, learning all of the animal’s commands. 

Eren didn’t know what to expect when he entered the house. It certainly wasn’t the giant fish playing with rocks in its tank. The fish watched him the entire time, pausing its rock throwing to follow Eren’s finger around the tank. He cooed at it as quietly as he could for a few seconds before continuing to the office. He didn’t expect the guy bent over in Daisley’s office either. First, he thought it was Daisley’s dirty little secret, but then he saw the kid pull the wall apart and tinker with Daisley’s safe. 

Eren can’t get those silver eyes out of his head. He looked so innocent, a short and sweet little thing that has no business cracking safes and breaking into people’s houses. Eren didn’t even get a name. That’s going to change, it has to. Eren needs someone like that on his side, wants to get him before another gang decides he’s too much of a gem to be just a for-hired thief. 


	2. The List

It’s the second time this week that Levi has a gun pointed to his head. He doesn’t really appreciate being threatened, especially by a screaming lunatic raving on about some _list_. Levi wasn’t told anything about a list. He was told he had to steal a painting from John Daisley’s safe; that’s exactly what he did. Yet here he is, stuck in the middle of a dirty alley and being interrogated by a man in a bright pink fedora and his two henchmen. It’s a ridiculous situation, one for a low budget TV show that Levi wouldn’t even watch much less live in. William Shaw gives Levi another shove, sending the kid stumbling back on his feet. If looks could kill, William would be dripping blood on the asphalt right now. Maybe if Levi glares harder.

“I know you’re not stupid, kid. I know there’s a brain in that thick head of yours. How else would you have been able to break into the house in the first place?” Levi would like very much so to knock that stupid hat off of William’s bald head.

Daisley hadn’t bothered to alert the police once he figured out what had happened. He must have known that one of his clients is to blame.

“Maybe we should beat it out of you,” William suggests, gesturing wide to one of the muscular men standing by. Levi gets most of his clients because he looks young, innocent. He bats his eyelashes at them then steals their watches right off their wrists. He takes their credit cards, too, buys himself a pretty gift or a nice dinner. Once they realize, they’re too impressed to have him killed. Levi is dangerous, but boy is he greatly underestimated among the city’s criminal masterminds.

“I’ll give you the list,” Levi says, glancing back and forth between the three men. “After you deposit ten thousand into my account.” It shouldn’t be too much to ask for, not if this list is so valuable that William himself came out here to bother Levi. Still, ten thousand dollars is a price even most of his elite employers would laugh at. What Levi does is steal, quick little robberies that, despite being perfectly executed every time, don’t match up nearly to ten thousand dollars. William doesn’t seem bothered by the high amount, but he still narrows his eyes at Levi.

“I’m just supposed to trust you?” he asks in a borderline growling voice.

A flamingo. That’s what he resembles with his pink hat and long neck.

“Isn’t that how business transactions work?” Levi asks, way past annoyed. He has a class he needs to get to and this idiot is wasting his time.

Hanji was pissed last time he skipped class to deal with business matters. She didn’t let it go for weeks and it drove Levi absolutely crazy. He would like to not have to deal with her grating lectures for another month.

“One week, kid.” William’s grip on Levi’s collar makes it hard to breathe, and he’s being lifted up so that his toes are barely touching the floor. He kicks forward, but his mind is scrambling for ways to get William off of him. “Be grateful you’re so pretty.”

 

Mikasa drops the file on his desk, a steel look on her face. She’s pissed, mad that her best friend is treating her like one of his errand boys instead of his right hand.  The file is thin, and it barely makes a noise as it falls onto Eren’s desktop. It practically floats, even.

He looks up at her, gold eyes dark like honey. She hates when he sits at his desk in his office. It makes him look terrifying. The shadows fall on his face the wrong way, makes him look villainous, like some monster lurking in the dark instead of the sweat Eren she used to know. She wants him to stand in the sun, to smile and laugh with daylight in his hair and fresh air in his lungs. She wants him to smile at friends and family instead of at twisted criminal deeds. He’s become sadistic, reckless. This isn’t Eren anymore, but despite that, she’ll never abandon him.

“What is this?” he ask, flipping open the folder. Inside are two sheets of paper, pages barely filled, and a glossy photograph from the university ID picture. He frowns at it and she can see the disappointment written clear across his face.

“That’s all I could find out. He’s clean.” Eren’s staring too intently at the boy in the photograph, and Mikasa finds herself looking as well. Those silver eyes are unnatural, a complete contradiction to Eren’s gold. Aside from his startling eyes, there is something about the boy that fills Mikasa with uneased. He looks tired, a normal kid lacking sleep. But underneath that normality, Mikasa can see the menace lurking. His eyes are too sorrowful, an ocean striped of color, of life. She looks away before Eren can read her expression.

“He’s not clean.” Eren says, throwing the folder into one of his desk drawers.

“I _watched_ him, Eren. Are you saying I’m wrong?”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m saying.” She opens her mouth to protest but he holds up a finger and stops her in her tracks. “I saw this kid break into John Daisley’s house. He probably would have cracked that safe even without my help. He’s not clean.” She gapes at him, then realizes what she’s doing and shuts her mouth.  

Eren stands up from his desk and goes to grab his coat off its hanger. The boy’s name replays itself over and over in Eren’s head like a song he can’t help humming to. Behind him, Mikasa’s eyes narrow into dangerous slits.

“I’m going out for a bit.”

“Why is he so important?” Mikasa’s voice cuts through Eren’s thoughts. He pauses in a half step towards the door. Without even bothering to look at her, he shrugs, drapes his coat over his shoulders, and turns the door knob.

“He’s not. I just want to make sure he’s not.”

 

The laptop beeps at him, a sound he rushes to cover up. His hands over the laptop’s speakers do little to minimize the loud screech that disrupts the silent library air. He grimaces, embarrassed that so many eyes are on him now. The list, whatever it contains, has to have been in the painting. It would have been the only reason for William to demand Levi steals the painting in the first place. Levi does another search, skimming through every social media site for an Ash, one with messy brown hair and eyes the color of melted gold.

Levi’s fingers dance over the keys, not as quick as Hanji’s would have, but enough to make satisfactory progress. Hanji should be here. She’s his hacker friend, to put it simply. She knows technology and codes like she knows the back of her hand. Everything comes so easy to her, and as much as Levi wants her help, he hates putting her in danger. Levi can survive going to jail for all his crimes, but he’ll absolutely die if he drags Hanji along with him.

“What the fuck did you do, Levi?” A chair scrapes relentlessly along the floor next to him, earning a wince from Levi. He snaps the laptop shut, praying to a god he doesn’t believe in that his older sister didn’t see what was on the screen. Hey, it’s not like he was watching porn in public, right? That would have been much worse than a simple search for a man he met a few days ago. A man that’s probably a murderer considering the gun he kept in his pocket.

“Hey, Mika,” Levi tries. The look on her face is dark, angry, as she often is with him, but this is different. Something is wrong. Mikasa doesn’t seek Levi out unless something is horribly wrong. He sits up straight in his seat, studying the way her hands are fisted so hard that her knuckles turn white, the way her black hair, the same onyx color as his, hangs in a way that casts shadows over her already tired face. Her signature red scarf is gone, leaving her neck bare. He knows she has a gun on her somewhere. Mikasa never leaves the house without a weapon. After the incident, she had walked around their new apartment with a handgun clutched tightly at her side. It terrified him watching her, but boy did he sleep well at night knowing she would protect him from all the monsters in the world. He wonders if the weight he placed on her shoulders was what ultimately turned her into the girl sitting before him now, cold and distant. It seems everyone Levi touches eventually turns into the monster he used to fear.

“Someone is looking for you, someone dangerous,” Mikasa starts, fingers itching to reach out and fix her baby brother’s messy hair. She doesn’t, because she doesn’t do that anymore. Because touching people feels like painting blood and gore over her hands and it makes her sick to her stomach. “I told you to stop all this sneaking around and working for crime lords,” she says, her voice low. She’s swallowing her anger, trying to put him back in line in the only way that works. Levi never responded well to screaming, to demands. “If you need money, I can-”

“No.”

“What?”

“No.” He pushes away from the desk, packing up his things in a hurry. How dare she? How dare she come out here and try to be his sister again? She hadn’t cared about his nightly activities for years, hadn’t offered to help him with finances or even bothered to stop him when he had moved out. “Go away.”

She trails him, following him out of the library and to the front of his dorm building. They stand there, wind tousling their hair while they glare at each other.

“I just want you to be careful, Levi.” She sounds hurt, wounded in a way that he didn’t expect. The look on her face is a punch to his guts, so he tears his eyes away.

“I’m always careful.” It’s the truth, and it’s the last thing he says to her before he turns and enters the building, leaving her to stand alone on the street.

 

Eren rarely steps foot in these types of places. His mom used to take him when he was younger, and they’d sit at one of the wooden tables with a pile of books between them. Eren doesn’t like to read, but he’ll pick out novels for Armin, usually about oceans and animals. The books smell so nostalgic, like his childhood is sitting right there waiting for him to jump right back in. If things like that were real, Eren wouldn’t hesitate a second. He’d dive in, crawl up in his mother’s lap and remind himself to do things differently.

But time travel isn’t real, so Eren turns away from the towering shelves of old novels and strolls towards the computers.

Mikasa has never been unreliable, but she has never handed him such a thin profile folder before either. It occurred to him as he was walking out of Club Sina Maria. The young man who Eren now has a picture of, greatly resembles Eren’s best friend. It’s the eyes, the glint of danger and the calculated coolness that they hold. Of course Mikasa wouldn’t give him information on her little brother; Eren can’t be mad at her for that.

Eren, who has an arsenal of tools and people at his disposal, doesn’t need Mikasa to find out all he wants on the charming thief he met at Daisley’s house. Who knew Levi spent his time in the library of all places?

When Eren finally spots him, Levi’s typing away on a laptop. He’s tucked in an empty spot against the wall at a desk chosen for the sole purpose that it’s far away from everyone else. Eren saunters up to him, eyeing the kid’s green rimmed glasses and dark gray sweater. He doesn’t look threatening, and he barely resembles the criminal Eren witnessed at work a few days ago. Then he looks up, and those eyes hold so much murderous intent that it puts a smile on Eren’s face.

“Hey, Levi. Mind scooting over?” Levi stays exactly where he is, staring at Eren like he’s trying to curse the older man out of existence. “Okay then, I’ll just sit on the floor.” Eren begins settling down next to Levi’s feet, but the black haired boy growls in annoyance and moves over to give Eren room on the little couch. It’s not the ideal sitting position for Levi, who makes sure he and Eren are as far away from each other as physically possible on the cheap mint green couch, but Eren seems to be grinning now that he’s only a mere feet away from Levi.

“How the fuck did you find me?” Levi asks, still giving Eren that angry look.

“You’re looking for me, too,” Eren replies, nodding towards Levi’s laptop screen. The younger man grabs his laptop off the table and shoves it into his backpack. “Cute glasses, by the way.”

“What do you want?” Levi asks, ignoring the comment. This is the man Mikasa warned him about, and she’s probably right. He’s dangerous; Levi knows that much.

“Isn’t there something _you_ want? Or did you not figure it out yet?” Eren teases. He reaches into his pocket, which has Levi’s nerves standing in attention, then produces a folded piece of paper. “Your employer must be going crazy looking for this.” Levi snatches it away, unfolding it to find a list of names. He’s familiar with a few of them, people he worked for him the past. They’re all criminals, every name on the list. This has to be what William was searching for.   

“It’s not the real thing, of course. I wouldn’t give up my newest asset just because you’re intriguing. It should hold your employer over for a few months.” Eren reclines back, resting his feet on the table in front of them. He’s expecting a thank you, Levi realizes.

“Your real name isn’t Ash.” That earns a laugh from Eren, a laugh so pure that Levi’s eyes go wide with surprise. He didn’t expect the other to laugh like _that_. He doesn’t know what he expected, maybe something dark and villainous.

“Nope. But since I know your name it’s only fair.” He holds out his hand for Levi to shake, and unsurprisingly, the young man ignores him. “I’m Eren Jaeger.”

“Aren’t you worried I’ll tell my employer about you?” Levi asks, eyeing Eren’s still outstretched hand. Maybe Levi was wrong. Maybe Eren isn’t as much of a catastrophic fuckhead as Levi had initially thought. He still doesn’t shake the hand, though.

“No.” He says it so confidently, so sure of himself that it feels oddly refreshing to Levi.

“And why not?”

“Because I’m going to be your employer,” Eren says, smiling widely like he’d just surprised a kid with an early Christmas present.  

“Why the _fuck_ would I want that?” Eren looks offended, or pretends to, at least.

“I pay so much more than those cheapskates you’ve been working for, and it’s fun working for me. All my employees seem to think so.” He winks at Levi. “I’d keep your preferences in mind.” Levi doesn’t know what that means, or what Eren intends it to mean. He sneers, but Eren’s bright smile doesn’t falter. “If you don’t want to kill, you won’t have to. If all you want to do is little robberies like the one at Daisley’s house, then that’s all I’ll have you do. Your life won’t change. You’ll still be able to live your daily life like you do now. The only thing that’ll be different is that you’ll be loyal to me.”

“Why? Why me?” Levi asks, which sounds like such a cliché question that he can’t believe it came out of his mouth.

“You have skills. I like talented people on my side.” Eren rises to his feet, but not before handing a white card to Levi. “Think about it, yeah? Then give me a call.”

Levi doubts he’ll do that, but he slips the card into his pocket anyways. It might be valuable later on to have the number of a well-known crime lord on hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave kudos and comments!


	3. The Knife

“Good boy.” Levi sneers when his hair is ruffled, petted like he’s some sort of pet. Above him, his former boss smirks, his heavy, dirty hand still tangled in Levi’s hair. Levi’s disgusted, angry that this man dares to touch him in such a way. William would no longer have a hand if it wasn’t for the two bodyguards watching Levi from two feet away. William opens the page that Levi had given him, the list of names so infamous among the city’s elite crime lords. He reads through it briefly, nodding in contentment. Inside, under his mask of indifference, Levi smirks cruelly. William doesn’t even know he’s been tricked, and now Levi gets to walk away with ten thousand dollars. Maybe he’ll get Hanji her overdue birthday present first, then a well needed trip to the convenience store (he’s out of cleaning supplies).

“Ready to go, boss?” one of the bodyguards asks when William turns away from Levi. They decided to meet in an alleyway again, and the stench of decaying garbage makes Levi want to gag. This entire city is disgusting, crawling with criminals and scattered trash. Ten thousand dollars should be enough to pay off the price on his head and move somewhere less revolting.

“Make sure Mr. Ackerman gets home safely,” William whispers to one of his bodyguards as he strolls by, glancing back with a grin to see if Levi heard. “It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Levi.” He tips his purple feathered hat like a cartoon villain come to life and saunters out onto the streets. One of William’s bodyguards, a tall and bulky man with biceps the size of Levi’s head, glares down at Levi, his feet still planted on the alley’s stained asphalt ground. Levi has a feeling he won’t be going home safely at all.

 

William considers himself a king among his criminal friends. They lack the flair, the creativity that he so prizes. They treat him like dirt, which hardly matters now that he has their names and their debts spell out on a list. He’s drowning in blackmail material and he loves it. Practically skipping down the street to his car, William almost misses the black Jaguar gliding to an elegant stop besides his less luxurious Mercedes. The car’s windows are tinted, so when William realizes he’s been blocked, he can’t tell by who. Of course he expected to run into plenty of enemies now that he has something other crime lords want, but he didn’t expect to be ambushed so soon, and in a place so public as well.

“Victor…” he calls to the one bodyguard remaining at his side. Hopefully, Garrett will finish with that Levi kid soon enough to come help.

“There’s no need for things to get violent, William.” The car’s passenger window rolls down to reveal a fairly young man with chin length blond hair and eyes as blue and bright as the sky. He looks harmless, but only an idiot would underestimate one of Jaeger’s gladiators.

Armin Arlert smiles warmly at William, who hesitates on the sidewalk. Yes, he expected crime lords to come after him, notorious ones like Kenny or Smith. No, William did not in a million years, expect to be summoned by Jaeger. Jaeger, who runs a crime operation so infamous that not even the cops would get their hands dirty trying to shut it down. Jaeger, who likes to do the dirty work himself, who has so much blood on his hands that his arms are rumor to be permanently stained red. Jaeger, who even Kenny and Smith deem the Rogue Titan of Rosaline City. William has the right to tremble with fear.

“What does he want with me?” His name isn’t even on the list. William dips his fingers into his pocket in search of the gun he keeps hidden there. He feels its handle, but what will killing Armin Arlert give him? William can only see an even bigger target on his back should he murder Jaeger’s prized hacker. People are passing them by on the streets like it’s just another average day. It isn’t. Eren Jaeger has come for William’s head.

“Get in the car, William. We’ll talk.” Arlert seems like such a sweet kid, would have made a nice doctor or something if he hadn't cursed himself by becoming friends with Jaeger. William grimaces, briefly deciding if he should just try running. Ha, try, because there’s no way you can outrun Jaeger or his people, or as he likes to call them, his gladiators. That’s exactly what they are, deadly warriors who are merciless and fiercely loyal to their king. William is just thankful it’s only Armin Arlert and not Mikasa.

“My bodyguard will accompany me,” William decides, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket to hide their trembling. He better come out of this alive.

 

Levi wipes the blood dripping down his chin, eyes glaring daggers into the man standing over him, smirking in amusement. His head blocks out the sunlight, casting shadows over his face and making his features look demonic. There’s a dead body only a few feet away from them, bleeding dry onto the ground. Four bullet holes, one to kill and three to add insult to injury.

Levi had counted them, one after another, flinching when the last bullet had fired and William’s bodyguard had dropped to the ground. Pools of blood and monsters walking in human skin are things Levi had tried to familiarize himself with ever since he signed up for this job, but still, even after two years, he can’t get used to the metallic smell lingering in the air.

“You followed me,” he says, getting to his feet. His body aches, but like hell will he show any weakness in front of this man. Levi tries his best not to stumble, but he does so anyway and Eren shoots out a hand to keep Levi from falling.

“I just saved your life. No thank-you?” he asks, the smirk still there. The look on Eren’s face is condescending, so Levi viciously yanks his arm away from Eren’s touch.

“Go to hell.”

“I prefer hell in the winter,” Eren jokes. He chuckles at Levi’s annoyed glare. “You’re alright, yeah?” Like a doting mother, he scans Levi over for any vital injuries. Garrett was a big and heavy man, but he didn't quite know how to land punches. He thought hitting hard was all there was to it. Eren rolls his eyes at the dead man lying at his feet. _What a fucking fool_.

“Can you stop looking at me?” Levi complains. It makes him uncomfortable the way Eren’s eyes drift over him, not in a sexual way, but still enough to make Levi’s cheeks turn a rosy red.

“Sorry. I’m actually surprised. You got a few good punches in. His ribs are most likely broken.” He’s crouching down to examine the body on the ground, nudging at it with his boot. Levi sneers in disgust.

“You only gave me that list because you wanted to know who hired me to get it.” Eren looks up from his examination and grins in delight, like a teacher proud of his student for acing a test.

“Exactly! Gotta take out the competition.” The game hasn't even start, but Eren had always had a penchant for being a few steps ahead. “Now, about my offer…”

“You’re a monster,” Levi say, voice low. The alley is hidden, so it’s likely that no one will find this body for a day or two, especially since the smell of blood is mixing with that of garbage. “One shot would have been enough.” Eren shrugs in response, not looking at all guilty or remorseful.

“You work for me, so you’re mine. I don’t like people threatening to take away what’s mine.” Something in Levi heats up at the thought of belonging to Eren, a submissive, hidden part of him that has him swallowing thickly and clearing his throat.

“I never agreed to work for you.”

“You gave the list to William, knowing that it’s fake, because I told you to. That sounds like work to me.” He smiles, golden eyes seemingly glowing under the afternoon sun. “Come on, Levi. Be my gladiator and no one will dare lay a hand on you ever again.”

How can Levi say no to such an offer? How can he refuse when Eren makes being his sound so delicious?

 

A Club Sina Maria sign greets them at the front of the club, its lights off and its usually brilliant neon signs now dull and lackluster. Eren knocks twice on the doors while Levi continues staring up at the most popular club in the city. He has never stepped inside, having a distaste for crowds and raging music, but this is where most of the city’s criminals hang out. It’s neutral territory, because once you step onto Jaeger’s property, the only authority that matters is his.

The doors slide open and a young man greets them, his long face bored and his hair a mess. He frowns at Eren.

“Where have you been all day?” Eren waves Levi inside, temporarily ignoring the man’s question.

After they had left the alley, Eren had helped Levi to the car, which had a driver waiting for their arrival.

Levi wonders if Eren had expected it all, William’s deceit, the following violent event.

The drive to the club was made in silence, but Eren had looked so at ease that Levi found himself feeling the same. The peaceful atmosphere lasted the entire car ride, and it still pools around them now as they enter the club. For once, Levi feels safe, strange since he had placed himself in the palm of a monster only moments ago.

“Jean, this is Levi. Levi, this is Jean. He’s our resident horse.” Eren pats Jean on the back, earning a string of mumbled curses from the other man. “Give Levi a tour, will you? I think we have a guest I have to greet.” Eren winks at Levi before slipping out of the club’s main floor. Jean is looking Levi up and down, trying to deduce why Eren would bring him here.

“Um, so this is the main dancefloor. The bar is down there, we have private rooms in the back, and you don’t really give a shit about this, right?” Jean asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“No.” They’re both relieved.

“Good. Want a drink?”

 

William had always considered himself a lucky man. He did well in business, rarely had any run-ins with the cops that he couldn’t pay his way out of, and his employees are loyal enough. He certainly doesn’t feel so lucky now, sitting tied and gagged to a chair somewhere under Club Sina Maria. Usually, he would jump for joy at the idea of being under the club, seeing up close Jaeger’s base of operations. Underneath the club is a labyrinth of red wallpapered walls. Vents must run through them since it felt unusually cold the entire walk to this specific room. It's still quite chilly now. He shivers, fingers aching in the ties of the heavy ropes.

Armin Arlert was nice enough during the ride to the club, but then they had parked the car in the back lot and William had feared for his life. Guests go through the front doors. Prisoners come in through the back. William’s accompanying bodyguard was disposed of immediately when the car doors opened. William should had known things would get violent the second he spotted the black haired girl leaning against the wall, waiting for the car to pull up.

She’s standing across the room from him now, having been the one to tie him up. She’s much stronger than she looks, they were right about that. When she first joined Jaeger’s team, there was gossip among the crime lords that she was Bonnie to Jaeger’s Clyde, but the two were never romantically involved, and they proved to be worse than Bonnie and Clyde ever were.

Mikasa’s debut as Jaeger’s gladiator involved _two_ stolen precious jewels from a visiting Queen from some rich country William can’t remember the name of, and five dead security agents, all beheaded and reattached backwards. It was gross, made William throw up when he first saw the pictures. Is that how he’s going to end up? With his head balanced on his neck the wrong way? There's a knife in her hand that she swings back and forth in a mesmerizing motion, like a pendulum luring William to sleep. He looks away, studies the walls and various bumps on its surface, then the door opens.

The room’s newest occupant grabs everyone’s attention the second he steps in, as should be. He’s grinning, but there is only malice in his honey gold eyes. William feels like he should salute, should show his respect in some way rather than just sit here tied to the damn chair. But that’s silly. Jaeger’s only a kid compare to William’s years of experience. He’s only in his late twenties, which is nothing to William’s mid-thirties. Still, he bows his head when Jaeger approaches.

“I don’t see a scratch on him,” says the deep voice, so low and calculative that it sends chills up William’s arms. He shouldn’t be scared of a _kid_ , but one daring look into Jaeger’s eyes tells William all he needs to know about the last few minutes of his life. “What do you say, Will?” It takes William a moment to realize he’s being asked a question. He looks up, eyes already pleading for his life. Jaeger rips the gag out of William’s mouth.

Words start spilling out, begging for mercy, offering money as payment. Jaeger only rolls his eyes and shoves the gag back in.

“I think my new gladiator should be the one to take care of you,” Jaeger continues. He steps back, eyeing William like an art critic would a canvas. Behind him, Mikasa narrows her eyes in annoyance. _Oh_ , William thinks. _There’s something wrong. She’s upset with him_. “I can’t let you live, Will. You know I would love to, but you know about the list.” He pauses, bends down until the tip of his nose brushes against William’s. “And you gave my new friend a black eye.” William feels that a black eye would be gladly accepted as opposed to whatever the hell Jaeger has in store for him next. He holds up a cell phone and presses it to his ear, never taking his gold eyes off his prisoner. “Jean, bring him down here.”

“Who is Jean bringing?” Mikasa asks. It’s the first time William has heard her speak. He didn’t expect her voice to sound so _normal_.

“Get out, Mikasa.” Jaeger bends down, inspecting the knots of the ropes constricting William’s legs. William can’t say he’s never had lewd thoughts about the city’s Rogue Titan being between his legs, staring up at him with those seductive gold eyes, but this situation isn’t at all ideal. Still, Jaeger’s on his knees, his hands working the rope tighter around William’s ankles.

“Eren… What?” William feels partially bad for her. She looks so lost.

“Get out. Take the north exit and help Armin with whatever he’s doing.” Jaeger waves his hand dismissively, and William wonders if maybe Mikasa will throw that knife into Jaeger’s neck. She turns instead and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. With only the two of them in the room now, William sets his eyes on Jaeger. The young man is standing a bit away from him now, head cocked to the side to examine his handiwork. The door creaks open again, and two more men join them. The first one, William recognizes as Jaeger’s club manager. The second one is Levi Ackerman, who does indeed have a black eye. The confusion in his gray eyes turn to pure rage the second he spies William. “Thank you, Jean. You can go back upstairs.”

 

There’s a set of knives laid out on a metal table. Light dances over the silver surface of the blades as Levi looks them over. Some kind of plastic sheet covers the floor around William’s chair. The light dances off of that, too.

Eren didn’t give him any other instructions besides, “Have fun.” Levi certainly doesn’t know, doesn’t want to know, what Eren’s definition of fun is, but he’s sure it’s worlds apart from his. Levi’s idea of fun has nothing to do with knives and a tied up hostage. William is trembling. It makes the chair rattle against the floor. He’s scared, Levi notices. _He’s scared of me_. People aren’t usually scared of him, intimidated yes, but not downright terrified. Levi’s too short to be terrifying. He looks too much like a brooding teenager to be scary.

“A bit faster if you don’t mind, Levi.” Eren’s standing against the wall, watching them. Levi almost forgot about him. He’s been so quiet.

Levi picks up a knife, balances it in his hand like he’s seen murderers do on TV. Eren probably wants him to cut off William’s toes or something. That’s usually how the TV killers start off. The thought of severing a toe and blood squirting everywhere is so unappealing that Levi drops the knife back onto the table. He doesn’t want to do that, doesn’t want to be anywhere near blood and detached body parts.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he confesses. He glances at Eren, and the other man seems to understand completely.

“That’s okay.” Eren shrugs, moving over to pick up the knife Levi dropped. “I promised you that I won’t make you kill.” A sigh escapes Levi’s lips and he turns to go. A hand grips his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “But I want you to watch, because this job gets messy and you can’t run away every time there’s blood. I need to be able to rely on you when it gets messy.” Levi wants to protest, but he has a feeling people don’t usually say no to Eren Jaeger, so he nods and steps to the side to watch.

 

It had been simple. Eren had dragged the knife across William’s throat, agonizingly slow. He had pulled on William’s hair all the while, tipping back the man’s head so that his throat was on display. Levi had wanted to throw up, but he had managed to keep it in long enough to watch William’s head land on the floor. Eren had let him go clean up, but it’s been an hour and Levi’s still standing in the bathroom, trying to control his breathing. He knows that when he goes back in there, everything will already have been cleaned up. William’s body will have already been disposed of, and the room where he was killed will be just a room among a labyrinth of others.

Levi stares at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looks the same, heavy bags under his eyes and bruises on his cheeks. Hanji will give him a hell of a day tomorrow.

“It’s fine. You’re fine.” He repeats the words over and over, stumbling over the letters when a knock sounds on the door.

“Levi? Can I come in?” It’s Eren. He doesn’t wait for Levi’s response. The door opens and Eren is there, staring at him. Why didn’t he lock the door? “You did well.”

“I feel fucking sick,” Levi snaps at him. Eren chuckles and it should surprise Levi how different he is now that there isn’t a weapon in his hand, how lighter and boyish, but it doesn’t.

“You need to watch more horror movies,” Eren jokes, still grinning.

“Watching you was horrifying enough, thanks.” He’s staring at himself in the mirror, again, ignoring the way Eren comes up behind him and reaches around him to place a glass of water on the counter.

“Is it too soon for dinner?” Eren asks. Levi can’t tell if he’s joking or not. Food is the last thing on Levi’s mind right now.

“Way too soon.”

“How about a moonlight stroll?”

“Are you serious?” Eren’s smiling, hasn’t stopped smiling since he dropped William’s head onto the plastic floor covering. Actually, a stroll would be nice. Levi needs to clear his head.

“Yeah. I like long walks and sharp knives,” Eren says. He’s standing so close that Levi can feel his breath on his ear. He shivers, but doesn’t move away. “And you.”

“Me?”

“I like you. You look so innocent, but those hands can do so much more than crack safes and steal jewels. I’ll get you over the gory parts. I’m going to turn you into a proper criminal. I’ll make you invincible.”

“People aren’t invincible,” Levi argues. Eren’s so close, scrambling all the thoughts in Levi’s head into something else. He places his palms flat on Eren’s chest, and pushes the man back a step. Eren’s back collides with the wall and Levi tries to step away but Eren’s faster. He grabs Levi’s wrists, keeps the younger man still against him.

“You don’t need to be invincible. You just have to look it.” And Eren certainly looks it. “Everyone has a weakness, Levi. You need to learn how to keep yours hidden.”

He wonders what Eren’ weakness is, whether it’s a person or a fear. Maybe it’s a tragic backstory.

“What’s your weakness?” Levi asks. He doesn’t like the way Eren’s holding onto him. It doesn’t make his heart pound at all. Or so he tells himself.

Eren scoffs, then leans down to brush his lips against Levi’s ear. His breath is warm, and Levi would usually be grossed out, but he’s not.

“You want to know?” Eren asks, releasing one of Levi’s wrists to slip an arm around the shorter man’s waist. Levi leans into the touch, intoxicated by the man holding him. “Find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Please remember to leave comments and kudos; your feedback means a lot to me.


	4. Mikasa

She misses the suburbs, and she never thought she would. She misses how most houses have a yard and how the streets aren’t as congested with cars as they are in the city. She misses waking up to birds chirping and the sound of her mom downstairs making pancakes. She misses having Levi just down the street. 

Mikasa’s mother never hated the woman her husband left her for, so Levi was always welcomed over at their house. He was there often, because his mother worked often, and Mikasa learned to stop seeing him as the child her father left her for. Levi is her brother, the only family member she has left, and he’s driving a wedge between her and the family she has made. But Mikasa can’t blame him. 

Another car zips past her, sending her hair flying into her face. She pushes it behind her ears, then shoves her hands back into the pockets of her coat. The seconds tick themselves away one by one, and Mikasa counts them down, impatient. 

Across the street, a mother bends down to tie her daughter’s shoe laces. The little girl twirls the end of one of her pigtails while she watches her mother knot the laces. Mikasa absentmindedly looks down at her own shoes, a pair of worn out boots that she’s had for years now. She shuffles her feet, feeling suddenly self-conscious. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” The sunglasses do a good job of hiding his brilliant gold eyes as well as the tired look on his face. He’s juggling his car keys in one hand and pocketing his phone with the other. “Let's go in. I’d rather you yell at me while I eat.” He’s already heading for the door, ignoring the scowl on Mikasa’s face. 

“I’m not going to yell at you,” she says, following him. The waitress gives them a table near a window, per Eren’s request, and leaves after setting down their menus. “It’s just lunch.”

“Oh?” He doesn’t look very interested in the menu once he picks it up, merely glancing over the inside before dropping it on the table to cock his head at Mikasa. His glasses are still on; her fingers itch to pull them off. “We don’t usually have lunch without Armin.” 

“Armin’s busy.” She eyes her own menu, skimming over the list of pastas and soups. “I assume you are too?” 

“What?” He’s playing coy, dodging her questions and acting innocent. She narrows her eyes at him, the irises dark and threatening. “I guess I’m pretty busy. Not many clients this season, unfortunately. It’s the holidays and shit. People want to celebrate with their families.”

Holidays used to mean something to them. Mikasa still remembers staying up all night teaching Eren how to wrap presents. He used to be so clumsy with his hands. 

The waitress comes back with her notepad, ready to take their orders. Eren flashes her a charming smile, which does its trick. Red starts flooding to her cheeks, lighting her up like a christmas tree. Mikasa can’t help rolling her eyes. 

“Speaking of family,” she starts once the waitress leaves, “We need to talk about my brother.” 

Mikasa doesn’t know who she would choose should she ever have to, Eren or Levi, but she had hoped the two would never get lumped together in a sentence. Eren and Levi are two people Mikasa wants to keep far apart. She should have seen it coming, what Eren was trying to do. She should have been stricter with Levi. 

“Levi Ackerman.” Hearing her brother’s name on Eren’s tongue sounds wicked, somehow, wrong. “You don’t have to worry, Mikasa.” Eren’s barely looking at her, which makes her worry more. 

“He’s not like us,” she says. It’s her deepest wish that Levi isn’t like them, doesn’t want to do the cruel and horrible things they do. “I don’t want you to break him.” Eren scoffs. 

“He’s not a toy, Mikasa. He chose t-”

“Did he? Did he really choose to be a gladiator, or did you trick him into it?” Mikasa can’t see his eyes because of the fucking sunglasses, but she feels guilty when she sees him flinch. 

“Everyone who works for me chose to do so on their own,” Eren growls at her once he recovers from the shock. His hands are fists on the table surface, fingers wrapped tight around a glass of ice cold water. He’s gripping the glass so hard that she wonders if it’ll crack. 

“Armin and I didn’t.” 

The sunglasses come off, are ripped away and tossed on the table with venomous anger. Eren leans back in his seat, his expression changing at lightning speed. He’s cool now, indifferent to the offensive words Mikasa had just said. 

Without the sunglasses, his eyes seem to glow, illuminated by the restaurant's soft lighting. There’s something about him that Mikasa didn’t notice before. She sees it now, and it feels familiar enough that she should be able to point it out, but she can’t. 

“I can set you up with a new identity, you know. Send you across the world, anywhere you want to go.” It sounds like a threat, a punishment. “You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.”  _ Here _ , with him, working for him, being a  _ gladiator _ . Mikasa never imagined a future without Eren and Armin. She tried to, desperately, when things got tough and the job got too hard. She tried to imagine running away, being someone else, but what’s the point if it means losing Eren and Armin and Levi? 

“I don’t want a new identity.” It’s not a lie. 

“Then what do you want?” He’s impatient, but after years of dealing with nagging clients and bickering crime lords, Eren has learned to shove the emotion off his face. Lately, it has been a 24/7 guessing game with him. She never knows what he’s really feeling, and it scares her. 

“I want you to stay away from Levi.” She feels so bold, demanding something with such a stern look on her face. Eren loves and respects Armin and Mikasa greatly, but over time, their advice that he once sincerely took to heart, are now mere suggestions. 

“You don’t tell me what to do,” he says, glancing away from her briefly. The waitress comes back again with their plates. “He’s dangerous, your brother,” Eren continues when the waitress is walking away. “He’s bloodthirsty, but it’s suppressed. He has murder in his eyes but then he turns it to disgust.” Eren’s voice is soft now, the wise guardian instead of the infamous crime lord. Mikasa can’t count all the roles he plays. She should start keeping track. “One day, it’s going to spill over. He’ll leave a giant mess in his wake and you’ll have to clean it up.”

She sees what he’s doing, painting Levi as a monster and him as a selfless hero. She’s seen him play this part so many times. Even the most skeptical clients end up groveling at his feet once Eren’s done with them. He turns himself into their martyr. 

“He isn’t like that.” 

“Okay.” Eren shrugs. “Take him with you when you go see whatever’s left of William’s gang tonight. It’s a standard clean up; he should be able to handle it.” Mikasa opens her mouth to refuse, but Eren holds up his hand. “He’ll only be watching. I want you to see it, the look he gets.” 

“I’m not subjecting my brother to that,” Mikasa snarls. Neither of them have bothered to touch their plates. 

“One night, then I’ll consider your request.” Eren picks up his fork, twirling the thing between his fingers. “But Mikasa, ultimately, the choice is his.”  

 

The gun feels unsteady in Levi’s hands, unnatural. He fiddles with it, trying to get used to the weight, then aims at the target Jean has set up. They’re standing in the basement of some kind of apartment building, except it’s not like any apartment Levi has ever been to. The entire building can be mistaken for an office building, with its glass exterior and slightly rounded shape. It reminds him of the Gherkin in London, England, but less grand and much smaller. On a street of abandoned lots and empty apartments, the glass building stands out like a sore thumb. 

Jean is standing somewhere behind Levi, studying the wall of weapons with intense focus. There are all sorts of guns on there, rifles and shotguns and pistols and something that looks too military for Levi to be comfortable with. Jean had handed him a handgun, something small and standard, and told him to aim at the targets. 

Instead of being black shadowy profiles like in those cop shows Levi watches on TV, the targets Jean wants him to shoot at are pictures of real people, innocent looking people. They aren’t children, but one woman could surely be mother, a doctor, someone who doesn’t deserve a bullet through her skull. 

He’s missing entirely, bullets hitting the walls nowhere near the pictures. After a while of Levi’s aimless shooting, Jean tells him to stop. They go upstairs for a break, and Levi realizes that the entire building is  _ empty _ . There’s no trace of a single person on any of the floors they pass in their glass elevator. Each floor is decorated beautifully, though, modern and clean with giant windows filtering in sunlight. The view out those windows, however, makes Levi feel like he’s in a dystopian movie. All around him are deserted parking lots and decaying buildings. 

Jean takes them up to the 10th floor. This one is pretty much the same as the others. There are couches laid out and closed doors down a bright hallway. Jean leads Levi through to a space that looks like a kitchen. There’s everything that a kitchen should have, an oven, a stove, a fridge. The area is large, bright with pooling sunlight, and beautifully clean. Jean tells Levi to take a seat at the counter while he pours them each a glass of water. 

“What is this place?” Levi asks. It can’t be any kind of business building, since no one would come to this part of the city to conduct business. It might be an apartment building that was abandoned right before opening, but Levi doubts that as well. The furniture is too nice for someone to just give it up. 

“A few years ago Eren did this job for some real estate bigshot. I forgot all the exact details, but basically, Eren got us a few thousand bucks and this building as payment.” Jean hands Levi a glass of cold water and takes a seat next to one of the windows. He looks younger than the first time Levi’s seen him, more like a boy than the tough gang member he tries to be. “It used to look like crap,” Jean continues. “But we brought in all the furniture and turned it into a base for the group. It’s our home.” There’s a fondness in the way Jean looks at the place. 

“I thought our base was the club,” Levi says, thinking of all those winding tunnels and the room where Eren… Nevermind. Actually, he’d rather not think of that. 

“That’s just where we do all the messy stuff.” Jean makes it sound so casual, ordinary. Levi wonders if maybe, after he’s been here for a few months, he would start sounding like that as well. 

Boots thump against the ground, catching both boys’ attention. Jean sets down his glass of water and walks to the fridge again. 

“Hey, Mikasa.” Levi looks up, eyes wide.  _ Maybe it’s another Mikasa. That’s a common name, right? _ Across the room, Mikasa Ackerman stands with her arms folded over her chest. She manages to glare at both Jean and Levi at the same time, making both boys grimace. 

“What are you doing here?” Levi asks. 

For years, he left Mikasa alone, let her go about her business without any questions. He never asked what she did all those years, coming home late at night with rolls of cash and somber eyes. He’d wait for her in their cramp living room, having moved in with Mikasa after his mother died. When he started college, Levi started dorming, so he doesn’t really see Mikasa much now to wonder about her nightly activities. He supposes he knows what they are now, judging from the icy look in her eyes. 

“Eren has a job for us.” She’s looking at Jean, temporarily ignoring Levi. “Get Ymir. We’re on clean up.” 

“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” Levi asks. His fingers drum against the counter’s surface, yearning for something he can’t fathom. His older sister regards him with cool indifference, but Levi can see the anger lighting a fire in her eyes. 

“You’re coming with us.” 

 

_ I should’ve changed my shirt _ . If he had been told where they are going, what they are doing, he would’ve changed his shirt, maybe worn something black. Blood speckles decorate his pale gray t-shirt, making him grimace in disgust. The gory horror show in front of him is shrouded in darkness, thank god, and Levi tries his best to take his eyes off of it. He hangs back, hiding in the shadows away from the battle front. 

Mikasa and the others are slicing their way through the crowd, slaughtering men and women without a second thought. William only had a handful of people working for him, but their spilled blood seem to flood the room. 

Levi feels like he’s suffocating under the vile scent of coppery blood and the mustiness of the room. The carnage makes him sick, but his eyes are trailing after every blade, following every bullet. He tilts his head to follow the way one of William’s men crumbles to the floor, a hole in his skull. 

_ What a fucking mess _ . He needs a shower, a year’s supply of soap and shampoo to wash off this blood. There’s a pair of eyes on him, steady and calculating even in this madness. Levi searches the room to confirm his suspicions, never once moving from his spot. Mikasa stands in the middle of the slaughter, a gun in her hand and frown on her lips. She’s watching him carefully, and she doesn’t like what she sees. Levi furrows his brows, not knowing what he’s doing wrong. 

“Stop.” With a single word, Mikasa ends the violence in the room. Jean pauses his blade mid-slice, letting a man’s head dangle from his neck. Levi stares at it, thinking how it reminds him of a character in a book he once read. Something about nearly headless… 

“What’s wrong?” a girl asks. She has a gun pressed to the side of young man’s head. He’s whimpering at her feet, begging for them to spare his life. 

“I can tell you all of William’s secrets,” he says. “Please!” Mikasa spares him a sympathetic glance, then surveys the room. Levi’s eyes follow hers as she does so. 

Most of William’s gang is dead or dying, their mixed blood staining the floors. Levi still has no idea how Eren knew they were all going to be in this exact location at this exact time, but he bet Eren probably orchestrated some sort of ruse to lure them here. There’s only one man left, the one kneeling at the freckled girl’s (Ymir’s?) feet. Levi still isn’t quite familiar with everyone’s name yet. 

“Name,” Mikasa demands, glaring hard at the crying man. Tears and snot mix with the blood splattered all over his body, leaving him a disgusting mess. Levi walks over to them, curious about what Mikasa’s intentions are. He eyes the carnage on his way, dodging severed limbs and heads. 

“Tim. T-Tim Marslow. Please, I know all his bank accounts. The secret ones, too. D-Don’t kill me. Jaeger wouldn’t w-want you to-”

“He doesn’t know who you are. He doesn’t care.” Mikasa crouches down, then yanks on a handful of Tim Marslow’s dirty blond hair. “I’m not going to kill you,” she says. With a cold look that feels like a thin warning, she slides Levi a knife. “My brother will decide what to do with you.” 

Levi stares at the weapon in his hand, then at Tim’s exposed neck. He gives the bodies around him a brief look, then tries to hand the knife back to Mikasa. 

“No. I’m only here to watch.” She scoffs at him. 

“Who told you that?” she asks. There’s anger in her voice, and it’s directed at him. Levi narrows his eyes at her. First she doesn’t want him anywhere near Eren, now she’s making him kill a man? 

“Eren promised.” Levi’s still holding onto the knife, and its shiver blade glistens, coated in blood. Tim’s breathing a sigh of relief. Levi feels sorry for him; he doesn’t know Mikasa’s game. 

“Eren isn’t here, is he?” She stands, grabbing Levi’s wrist and clearly exerting her dominance, her leadership over her younger brother. Mikasa should have done this years ago, should have shown Levi there’s someone looking out for him. She fears it’s too late now. “Do you want to kill him?” She keeps her face expressionless, but her eyes are waves crashing over each other, a raging storm. 

Levi doesn’t answer immediately. He swallows, staring at the terrified man in front of him. What’s one more body among all this blood? Eren wouldn’t like it if they let one go. Eren would be disappointed. Gladiators don’t disobey their masters, right? Is Levi even an official gladiator, anyway? Is this Eren’s test for him? He studies the man’s face, eyes trailing over all the twitching muscles as the man’s lips stutters out another sob. 

Levi kneels on the floor and Ymir moves out of his way. His pants are soaking up blood, warm, sticky blood. The disgust lingers at the back of his mind. 

The knife doesn’t feel as unnatural in his hand as the gun did, but that’s maybe because Levi used knives before as a safety precaution. He grips the handle of the blade tight, then drops the weapon on the ground. It lands in a puddle of red. 

Mikasa visibly sighs, about to loosen her grip on Tim Marslow’s hair and put a bullet through his head herself. Then she hears Tim Marslow scream. 

Levi has his own knife, a small thing with a black handle and a equally black blade, gripped in his pale hands. Tim is already choking and gurgling on the floor when Mikasa sees what Levi’s done. Blood spurts out of Tim’s neck, the result of a stab wound. Mikasa gapes at her brother, horrified. 

He seems paler than usual, guilt already setting in, but otherwise, Levi looks absolutely psychotic. He’s still kneeling in a puddle of blood, and his clothes and skin are covered in splatters of it. His hair is a mess, and his eyes are wide and so pale grey that they barely look like they have any color at all. Mikasa wants to touch him, to run her fingers through his hair and apologize. She didn’t think he would actually do it. She prayed to gods she doesn’t believe in that he wouldn’t. 

“What do we do now?” he asks, voice rough and low. He doesn’t sound like Levi, and Mikasa hurts with the thought that another one of her loved ones has turned into a monster. When he looks up at them, she can tell he’s trying to keep his emotions under control, but he looks like too much of a jittery panther for her to treat him like a little kid. 

“We clean up,” she whispers, crushed under all her guilt.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Eren and Levi interaction in this chapter. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Please continue to leave comments and kudos!


	5. The Monsters

Eren comes trudging through the doors of his living room, stumbling drunk onto his beautiful black chaise lounge. Most of his gladiators don’t really appreciate the view from here, but Eren is mesmerized by the darkened, shadowy ruins around him. Moonlight dances on the concrete, highlighting chipped walls and nearly torn down buildings. The details are almost impossible to see; Eren has to get up from his seat to press his face against one of the giant windows in the room. Beyond the cluster of abandoned lots and crumbling towers is the city skyscape, leaking light pollution into the night sky. The entire world seems to operate from that city, but from all the way out here, Eren realizes how small Rosaline actually is. He feels like a giant here, looking upon his tiny kingdom.  
Eren would much rather be lounging in his bedroom right now. Most of the gladiators live on the lower floors, so Eren gets the entire top floor all to himself. He likes it that way, likes the quiet space for thoughts and concentration. But it gets awful lonely sometimes. This life gets awful lonely. Often, he would bring up bedmates for the night, usually some poor idiot he meets at the club. They never know who he is, what he can do. He flies them over on a helicopter, leads them in from down the roof. It always enchants them, this handsome stranger who sweeps them off their feet. Tonight, the girl Eren brings home takes up all the room in his bed, her arms and legs spread wide like she’s some kind of fucking starfish.  
His cell rings and he picks it up to see that it’s Marco, who he’s stationed at the front entrance to keep watch for the night. There are cameras all over the building, leaving no spot undocumented except for bathrooms and his gladiators’ private rooms, but Eren likes the idea of having an actual guard stand watch at night anyways.  
“What is it?” Eren asks, briefly popping into his room to grab a shirt and some pants.  
“Mikasa has just arrived, sir.” Marco’s so polite, always so well mannered, unlike his dumbass boyfriend.  
“Tell them to come up,” Eren instructs. He slumps onto his couch, then realizes Mikasa’s most likely going to bring along Levi as well. Shit. Wait. No. Why should that make Eren anxious? He doesn’t dwell on the thought. Before his mind can catch up, Eren’s already flying into his closet, waking up the girl on his bed. He combs through a pile of button up shirts, then chooses a black one at random. He tucks it into a pair of dark dress pants then ruffles his hair, flashing his reflection a flirty smile.  
There are footsteps coming off the elevator now. Eren recognizes the sound of Mikasa’s heavy boots. He closes the door to his bedroom on the way out, ignoring the girl protesting on his bed.  
“We took care of it,” Mikasa says when she sees Eren coming down the hall.  
“Good.” Eren smiles at Levi, noting that the boy looks more than slightly distraught. His hair is a mess, which Eren guesses is unusual for him, and there is blood stains all over his shirt. Levi’s fingers are shaking, and when he sees Eren looking, he shoves his hands in his pockets and scowls. “What happened?” Eren asks, turning to look at Mikasa with fury. “What did you do?”  
“What did you do?” she fires back. Behind them, Jean raises an eyebrow in discomfort, then sneaks away back to the elevator. He flashes Eren a peace sign as the lift comes up and he steps in.  
Levi’s eyes are wandering, taking in the giant living room, all the tall windows, the two flat screen tvs. There’s not a single cut on him, which makes Eren feel partially better. He hasn’t been hurt, not physically anyway. Eren would rather he’d been hurt physically, actually. Physical wounds heal. Eren doesn’t even know how to begin fixing what Mikasa did.  
“Do you want to go clean up? My bedroom is down the hall. Feel free to change your clothes.” Levi walks in the direction Eren points, behaving more like a tame zombie than the fiery boy Eren first encountered. Once he’s out of earshot, Eren turns on Mikasa. “I told you to not make him kill!” he growls out, glancing down the hallway to make sure Levi’s gone.  
“You didn’t specifically say that,” Mikasa replies. She sounds tired, worn out. “I wanted to see if you were right.” She drops to her knees, covering her face with shaking hands. “We’re all monsters, aren’t we?” She asks the question so often that Eren’s running out of answers. He says nothing this time, just falls to the floor with her. “I can’t believe he actually did it. He cut that guy’s throat in seconds. My baby brother.” Eren runs a hand through her hair, trying his best to be soothing.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You’re not. You’re delighted.” Eren shrugs, not denying her words.  
“I was going to make him do it at some point, maybe work him up to it slowly.” He gives Mikasa’s back a small pat, then stands up and disappears into the kitchen. “You know what kind of world we live in. It’s kill or be killed.”  
“There’s a woman in your room. Is she suppose to be there?” Eren pokes his head out of the kitchen to see Levi standing down the hall. He’s wearing one of Eren's t-shirts over his jeans.  
“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Eren holds out a glass to Levi, then places Mikasa’s on the floor next to her. “I forgot to tell you.” Levi shrugs in response.  
“It's fine.”

  
Eren and Levi stare at each other for a while, examing the other while Mikasa watches on the floor. Levi looks slightly less paler now; his skin has almost returned to its natural color. There's something about the vacancy in his eyes that still chills her, but Levi's steel gray eyes have always had that effect on her.  
“Mikasa, you should go to bed.” She looks at Eren, partially surprised and partially betrayed. “Help Alyssa find her way to a cab for me, too.” Eren nods at the still drunk girl slouching against the wall. Her hair is a ratty mess and she squints at them from in the shadows. Mikasa rolls her eyes but beckons to the girl. Alyssa wiggles her fingers at Levi as she passes, then blows Eren a kiss.

  
“It's late. Do you want to stay here?” Eren asks once Mikasa’s gone. There's only silence. When he looks over, Levi's staring out the window, his hands clasped behind him like he's lost in deep thought. It doesn't take Eren long to realize that Levi's just staring at his own reflection, maybe trying to see if killing someone had altered him physically. Or maybe he's just talking to himself. Eren does that sometimes, when there are things he can't share with anyone else. “Do you want to know who the first person I killed was?” Eren asks. His own pulse quickens, praying Levi wouldn't say yes. He doesn't.  
He doesn't say anything at all.  
“It was my mother.” Eren is watching him closely, which is the only reason why he sees it when Levi flinches. They always have the same reaction, a look of disgust, fear. But Levi's expression remains neutral. Maybe he had expected the worst from Eren. Eren, whose heart is racing so fast Usain Bolt would be proud, settles down his glass so he can hide his shaking hands.  
He doesn't know what prompted him to tell Levi something only Mikasa and Armin knows, but the words have escaped his lips and Eren doesn't even want to take them back now.  
“I murdered my own mother, put a bullet in her brain. I was a damn good shot even as a kid, got her right from across the room.” Eren fights to keep his voice from trembling. Levi doesn't seem to notice. His expression has hardened and he's glaring at his mirrored self now, refusing to look at Eren. “I am the monster parents warn their kids about. I am the thing that watches you sleep from inside your closet, the hand that creeps out from under your bed. I'm the creature that lurks in the shadows, following you home.”  
Eren takes a hesitant step forward, hands clenched into fists. He studies the way mirrored Levi looks, pale and unsure of himself. His head is bowed, his eyes vacant. Then those silver pools flicker up to meet Eren's eyes. Hesitant steps become ones fueled with confidence.  
“No one has a heart blacker than mine.” He reaches Levi, unclenches his fist, then offers his hand palm up. “It's not the killing that makes us monsters, Levi. It's what we go through afterwards, and you are nowhere near being a monster.” Eren’s voice softens and he tilts his head to one side when Levi ignores his offered palm. “I promise I won't let you become something like me. I promise I know how to get you used to it, the violence, if you'll let me-” Levi whirls around, so close that their noses brush when he tilts his head up, eyes more menacing than anything Eren's ever seen.  
“I don't want your promise.”  
The words startle Eren, and he isn't sure what to say. Levi reaches up and grabs a fistful of the collar of Eren's shirt. He pulls until they're eye to eye. It's been such a long time since anyone has looked at Eren with so much demand before. There's not an ounce of fear in Levi's sparkling eyes.  
“I don't want to become the shadows. I want to be the monster. I want claws sharp as steel and eyes even the devil can't bear to look into. I want to be feared. I want to be invincible. Is that what you're going to give me, Eren? Or are you entirely worthless to me?”  
This boy in front of him isn't the same Levi Eren had encountered that night. This boy is made from hellfire and ashes. He is a Phoenix being reborn, and Eren shouldn't be scared of anything, but he fears Levi for a second too long. If I don't make him mine, Eren thinks, he'll become the death of me.  
So Eren smiles, grins like a cheshire cat, and caresses the heated cheek of his newest prodigy.  
“I'll give you your own circle of hell to rule,” the crime kingpin promises, everything within him thrilling at the thought of having Levi as his newest weapon, his most deadliest sword.

  
Hanji doesn't really question it when her either of best friends show up at her house with problems for her to solve, a phone that needs to be hacked, a fake id that needs to be made, a government sector that needs its security shut down for a specific amount of time. Hanji can do all of that, and more. But this is just ridiculous.  
“You what?” she asks, adjusting the way her glasses sit on the bridge of her nose so that she can see him clearer. Maybe this is just a clone of her best friend, and if that's the case then she needs to be able to tell the difference in case the real one shows up and there's a duel. Oh man, that would be epic.  
“I need you to put a tracker on Levi's phone.” The boy’s blond hair is perfectly combed, not a strand out of place even though he must have stopped by her dorm during one of his daily runs.  
“I heard you, Erwin. But why?” She squints at him. If Erwin is even your real name. He's wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks, typical Erwin clothes.  
“I'm worried about him. He wasn't in his room last night.” Erwin glances at the piles of gadgets Hanji has on her desk. The way his eyes crinkle at the sight makes Hanji want to throw herself over her babies so he would stop being so judgy.  
“Maybe our boy got himself laid,” she suggests, shrugging. “It shouldn't really be a surprise. Levi's hot. He's just really awkward sometimes.”  
“If you're not going to help me, I'll do it myself.” Erwin holds up a shiny black device, which Hanji immediately recognizes as Levi's cell phone.  
“My man, he's going to kill you. He's probably on his way over right now. Say your prayers, Erwin, my boy, cause you're dead.” She rummages through her drawers before throwing a magazine at him. “Pick a casket.”  
Erwin stares at the magazine for a moment, then sets it down on a nearby table. He doesn't even want to bother asking why she has a whole magazine on caskets.  
“He's in the shower,” Erwin explains. He pops the phone’s case off. “He's been showering a lot more and for longer too. Something’s wrong.”  
“Okay first, why do you know that? And second, whatever the problem is, friends don't just secretly track friends. That's something the government would do.”  
“I already have a camera in his dorm room.”  
“Oh my god, you are so dead when Levi finds out.” She covers her mouth with her hand and gasps loudly. Erwin gives her a sharp glare.  
“He's not going to find out, because you're not going to tell him.” Erwin pushes the phone over to Hanji and she scowls at it.  
“Only because I trust that you're protecting him,” she says.  
“I'm protecting both of you.” Erwin grabs a chair to sit besides Hanji. The curious expression in his clear blue eyes makes her feel more relaxed. “There are so many monsters out there. I'm worried one of them found out who I am and went after Levi.”  
“Levi can take care of himself,” Hanjis says.  
“You really think so? After what happened with his parents… I'm surprised the darkness never reached him. I was afraid it would swallow him whole.” Erwin watches as Hanji works, hiding the tiny tracker so that Levi will never notice it.  
“Maybe it’s waiting.” She hands Erwin back the phone. “One day we'll wake up and Levi will be the crime lord this city kneels for.” Erwin looks disgusted, his lips rising in a snarl.  
“Or one day Levi will join me in getting rid of this city’s trash.”  
Hanji doesn't know which is more likely, but she certainly hopes neither will come true. She sees a brighter future for her friend, one where he's as far away from Rosaline as one can get.  
“You better get back before he realizes his phone is missing,” she says, nodding towards the door. Erwin smiles at her with gratitude, then speeds out the door and down the hall.

  
Eren coughs, scowling when the silk fabric around his neck tightens, constricting his airway. Mikasa pulls tighter, her eyes narrowed and cold in the mirror. Then she lets go.  
“There,” she says, straightening his bow tie. Eren rubs at his throat and glares at her back as she glides across the lobby to where Annie’s waiting.  
Mikasa's still angry with him, and every time she sees Levi by Eren's side, her anger seems to grow tenfold. Well she can relax tonight, Eren muses. He's given Levi the day off. Eren tugs on his tie, loosening it around his neck. He's been agitated all day, feeling jumpy and impatient. His fingers keep going to his phone, checking for messages he'll likely never receive. Levi doesn't seem like the type to reach out first.  
Eren studies his reflection. There are bags under his eyes, but that's normal. His hair is slicked back tonight, making him look older, tightly wound up. Eren never resembled his father, not even close. Everything good about him came from his mother. He checks the cuffs of his sleeves, shuddering at the thought of her. In the corner of his eyes his reflection scoffs at him. Mirror Eren is a brute, heartless and ice cold. He presses his palm against the glass between them and curves his lips into a snarl. Eren takes a step back, terrified of his own hallucination.  
Don't act soft, the creature says. It pulls a hand away and slams a fist against the glass. For a moment, Eren fears that the glass will break and the monster will be in here with him. How will you get your revenge if all you do is worry about the dead’s forgiveness?  
“She was my mother.” The words don't sound right in his mouth. They taste acidic, words way pass their expiration date.  
Idiot! Monsters like us do not have mothers.  
His mirror self is right. Eren Jagger had a mother, had a father, and two best friends. He had hopes and dreams and crushes on boys and girls that flashed him shy smiles and blushed when he stared too long.  
But the Rogue Titan was born from death and betrayal and fathers who came home looking for violence. The Rogue Titan has gladiators at his command, an army to gun down his enemies. The Rogue Titan doesn't have crushes, he fucks and uses as he wishes, because feelings and people and attachments become weaknesses.  
Eren reaches forward for his reflection. He had a moment of weakness. That was all it was.  
Still, when his phone buzzes, Eren hurries to read the message.  
It's Mikasa, the opposite Ackerman Eren wants to hear from. She’s impatient, scolding him for taking too long. Eren rolls his eyes at the text, then slips on his mask.

  
Petra Ral is absolutely stunning in her silky red gown as she gracefully descends the stairs and makes her way to the young man waiting at the bottom. Her copper hair has been curled and a delicate lace mask covers the top half of her face. She holds out a hand for him to take.  
“You are beautiful,” he remarks, smiling with as much charm as a fairy tale prince. She lets herself blush. “Shall we take a walk around first to see if any of our friends have arrived?” She loops her arm around his and they start their stroll. It's much too cold to be parading around outside, so she's glad this event is being held indoors this time. Petra takes a sweep of the ballroom, eyes lingering only a second on each brown haired man. Then she spots him.  
“Do you think we can get something to drink?” she asks. Her companion’s eyes flicker to the bar where a young man and his date are chatting causally.  
“Of course.”  
The girl is Sasha Blouse, all friendly smiles when Petra approaches. Petra knows it her even with the mask on. She orders a drink for herself then leans on the bar top, eyes studying Sasha’s plate of cherries.  
“The bartender will get you one if you flirt a little,” she says when she catches Petra staring.  
“Oh, I couldn't possibly pull that off.” Petra keeps track of her companion’s movements without taking her eyes off of Sasha and the boy standing beside her.  
“Want to share?” Sasha nudges her plate over, smile sweet and warm. Petra has seen this girl kill before; she's not fooled by the act.  
“No thank you. I'm here to watch the shooting stars.” It's the phrase they'd agreed on and it registers across Sasha’s face plainly. She narrows her eyes, and then takes back her cherries with a huff.  
“I'd like to meet a genuinely nice person for once at these things,” she complains to the boy next to her before walking away.  
Petra hasn't been paying as much attention to him as she should have. He's pretty tall, muscular, and he exudes confidence. Cocky confidence. Exactly the type of guys she strays from. He isn't even looking at her. His emerald eyes are trained on Petra’s date.  
“Smith. I see your new girl is smarter than the last one.” Petra was right. This is particularly the type of boy she sticks her middle finger at.  
“The last man who called me that lost his life, you know.” Erwin steps up beside Petra. His voice is as steady as ever, but there is a storm in his sky blue eyes.  
“I know. I was the one who killed him.” The city's criminals know to refer to Erwin as the Commander. For Jaeger to call him by his name is just disrespectful. “I have the painting you've been searching for.”  
Erwin perks up at that. The painting, and more importantly, the list hidden in it, has been Erwin's entire obsession for weeks. He had never managed to figure out how to get it.  
“That's fantastic, Jaeger.” Erwin smiles with false diplomacy. “But waving around your assets will only get you killed.”  
“I didn't come here to tease you.” Jaeger is still leaning against the bar, seeming as if the conversation only barely interests him. “I want a trade.”  
“And what of mine would you like?” Erwin asks. “Anything you want, I'll have my scouts fetch.” Petra doubts it. Erwin rarely ever plays fair. Trades are where he excels.  
“I want a race.” Petra sees Erwin flex his fingers, suddenly interested. “Your scouts against my gladiators.” The way Jaeger says scouts makes Petra feel like she should be offended. “There's a pretty little pile of money sitting in a safe that I would very much like.”  
“Take it, then.”  
“Where's the fun in that?” Jaeger taps his fingers against the countertop and Petra sees movement around them. His gladiators must be everywhere, blending in with the partygoers in their masks and gowns and suits. “I want to see how my little gang compares to yours. Scouts, are they? Like boy scouts?” Erwin scowls, but the expression only lasts a millisecond “Beat me in a race for the money and I'll give you the list.”  
Erwin is still for a moment, calculating, scheming. Petra wants to warn him about Jaeger’s reputation, his infamous tricks and cheats.  
“First, never refer to my scouts as a gang again. They are soldiers fighting to rid this city of filth like you.” Jaeger doesn't seem at all frazzled by the insult. “I will take a day to think through your offer. You'll hear from me in 24 hours.”  
“Only because I'm feeling generous, Smith.” Jaeger mocks a bow. “Oh, and if either I or any of my gladiators leave this place with so much of a scratch from you, I'll send you my regards tomorrow in the form of your date’s pretty head.” Petra growls at his words, but Jaeger only winks at her in return.  
“Empty threats become awfully boring, don't you think?” Erwin asks in a bored tone. He's already making his way through the crowds.  
Petra turns to keep up with him, but Jaeger’s sharp words send chills up her back as she goes.  
“Didn't you hear? My newest gladiator makes the most precise cuts.”

  
Levi finds himself at the gladiators’ residential building again. He finds it hard to sleep in his dorm now. Even though he doesn't have a roommate, the sound of people moving around disturbs him. The sirens careening past make him fear that the police have finally come for him.  
He paces in front of the elevator, waiting for it to come up so he can leave before Eren comes back. Levi shouldn't have gone up to Eren's floor before checking to see if the man is even here, but he was anxious, and something about Eren makes him feel more grounded. Around Eren, the earth doesn't spin as much, and the blood coating his hands don't feel as disgusting.  
It's not really there, the red liquid staining Levi's skin, and he tells himself that every few minutes. Still, when he looks down, his pale hands are covered in gore. He feels like Macbeth.  
Levi eyes the sink in Eren's kitchen, itching to wash his hands again, but then the elevator dings and it startles him. He leaps back, eyes wide and fingers searching for a weapon.  
It's only Eren, who looks exhausted. His suit jacket is swung over his shoulder and his silk tie hangs loose around his neck. He doesn't seem to notice Levi at all. Eren's fingers go to unbutton his white shirt, and with flushed cheeks, Levi drops the miniature stone statue he is holding. It lands on the carpet with a low thump.  
Eren's eyes flash up, bright green and terrifying. A knife whizzes by Levi's ear, would have gotten him right in the cheek if he didn't move fast enough.  
When Eren sees that it’s only Levi, his expression changes from anger to worry.  
“Shit, did I hurt you? Is something wrong? Why are you here?”  
You almost stripped right in front of me, Levi thinks. Only, he accidentally says it out loud. Eren’s lips curve in amusement. He moves his fingers along, a playful air around him now.  
“I did my research on you, Levi Ackerman. You seduced most of your clients, which is why they're too infatuated with you to backstab you. You're not exactly a shy virgin.” Eren tosses the shirt onto the sofa.  
“You're not a client,” Levi retorts, chin tilted upward in resilience.  
“So you don't want me seduced?” Eren’s hand lingers on the zipper of his pants, but then he chuckles and heads down the hall into his bedroom. He emerges seconds later in a t-shirt and pajamas. “You never answered my question,” Eren points out. He collapses onto the couch and beckons Levi to him.  
“Nothing's wrong. I couldn't sleep.” Levi stops a feet away, staring at the distance between them with narrowed eyes.  
“I'm not exactly the one to go to if you want to sleep,” Eren says. “Although if sleeping together is-”  
“You're so fucking annoying.”  
Eren grins at him, no longer the fearful monster. He's just a young man here, relaxing in his living room after a day of work. But when Eren smiles, Levi can still see the fangs.  
“Do you want to stay in the guest room?” It's what Levi did last night, sound asleep while Eren worked in the next room. The crime lord never seems to sleep.  
“I don't want to inconvenience you.”  
“I don't mind. My bed is comfier, though.” Levi rolls his eyes and strolls past him.  
“No thank you.” Eren watches Levi go, appreciating how the boy looks from behind.  
“It was worth a try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps I took wayyy longer with this chapter than I was supposed to. Anyway, happy holidays! Please continue to leave comments and kudos!


	6. The Invitation

Erwin Smith does not like being threatened, especially not by dirty, underhanded criminals like Jaeger and his crew.  _ Gladiators.  _ The warriors of Ancient Rome would be disgusted by how Jaeger had perverted their title. Erwin paces the gardens with his hands folded behind his back, his expression grim. 

Jaeger’s race is a trap. It’s rigged, it has to be. Criminals don’t play fair, and Erwin doubts Jaeger even knows what that word means. Beyond the neatly trimmed hedges surrounding the Smith Estate, the sun soaks up its rays of light and yields to the darkening sky. Erwin growls at the sight. Four hours. He should be able to come to a decision by that time. 

He’s not one to turn up his nose at the chance to prove his worth against a crime kingpin. Erwin is very much ready to do all the dirty deeds he needs to in order to come out on top, to cleanse this city and restore it to its former glory. His parents had plans for Rosaline before their deaths, and Erwin is the only one left who can ensure that those plans become reality. 

“Are you brooding again? Should we go?” Levi’s deep voice breaks Erwin’s train of thought, and the tall man spins around to face his best friend. He smiles, elegant and composed. 

“I was admiring the sunset.”

“Bullshit.” Levi doesn’t miss a beat. “I brought alcohol.” He holds up a bottle of wine, cheap, probably bought from the liquor store near their campus. 

“You know I have a whole cellar of wine, right?” Erwin nods to one of the men standing by to take the bottle anyway. 

“You won’t let me get messy drunk with your expensive shit,” Levi grumbles as they make their way back to the house. 

“I rather you don’t get messy drunk at all,” Erwin says, chuckling lightly. 

 

Levi tips back the bottle, eyes closing as the red liquid sloshes into his mouth. It burns going down his throat, but Levi barely registers it through the haze of his thoughts. He keeps having nightmares, despite all the things he keeps telling himself.  _ I have to be a monster to get rid of the monsters.  _ His uncle once said he wasn’t strong enough, that Levi was too weak and innocent, that pushing too hard on his boundaries was going to get him killed. Kenny meant well, and aside from Mikasa, the man was all Levi had after his mom died. Still is all Levi has. 

He stares down at his hands, still not being able to shake the slick feeling of phantom blood coating his fingers. Everything he knows, every dirty trick and crooked talent comes from Kenny. Kenny, who taught him how to manipulate, how to defend himself on Rosalind’s shadow streets, how being underestimated is the best weapon he can have. 

Maybe Kenny ruined Levi, took away all that innocence and replaced it with a bloodthirstiness that’s only now starting to surface. Or maybe the desire to be monstrous has always been in Levi, lying dormant until he takes his first life. He tips the bottle back again. It’s such a human thing, to be unsure of yourself and your nature. 

Erwin leans forward as if he’s going to take the bottle from Levi, but he doesn’t. He folds his hands in that weird way principles and professors do when they’re about to lecture you. Erwin then opens his mouth to lecture Levi. It’s the usual crap about alcohol and how it’s killing him slowly. Levi hums along every now and again, but still continues to chug the wine. 

“You’re destroying yourself,” Erwin concludes. Levi squints at him, because Erwin’s silhouette is beginning to shift. 

“Everyone’s destroying something,” Levi says. His words aren’t slurring yet. Somewhere outside, a car pulls up. Erwin grimaces at the sound. 

“Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” He nods to one of his men before Levi can reply. A tall, muscular man comes over to help Levi to his feet. He’s wearing a suit, like all of Erwin’s staff. Levi shakes him off. 

“I can walk on my own,” he grumbles. His drunk mind doesn’t react when the suited man bends down and sniffs Levi’s hair. 

“Uh, this is Mike,” Erwin says. “Stand guard outside his door.” Mike nods and begins leading Levi up the stairs. 

“Why would I stand guard outside his door? I can barely stand as it is,” Levi grumbles. Erwin’s already gone. 

The bedroom Mike leads Levi to is the room Erwin reserves for him when he comes to visit, and it’s Levi’s room during summer and winter breaks. Levi collides onto the bed and Mike hovers a moment before Levi waves him away. He’s drunk, but not enough to be a danger to himself. Levi fiddles with the remote control and turns to some random TV show before settling in bed. He wonders for a bit about what’s happening downstairs, but sleep is already clouding his mind. 

 

“Nice house.” Eren pretends to study the layout of the place as Erwin leads them to the dining room, but he already knows the entire house inside and out (or rather, Armin does). The dining room is huge, extravagant but still classy. The walls are dark blue and white, not dripping in gold like some distasteful mansions Eren’s visited. Erwin invites them to sit, and Eren counts the number of suits standing around the room watching them. Eren brought his own team, of course, but even his very best are outnumbered here. 

“I’m glad you accepted my dinner invitation,” Erwin says. He’s seated at the head of the table, and Eren’s on the other end. They smile at each other, all teeth and hostility. Eren’s gladiators and some of Erwin’s scouts fill up the seats in between. 

“We’re business partners, aren’t we?” Eren says. He counts the number of visible guns in the rooms. At least Erwin has the courtesy to keep his weapon hidden; some crime lords place theirs right on the table. Eren reminds himself that Erwin isn’t a crime lord. He’s a businessman trying to play the white knight, and he’s getting on Eren’s nerves. 

A pair of maids begin filling everyone’s glass. The girls smile daintily like they’re serving a high society tea instead of a meal between murderers and thieves.

“Now, this race of yours,” Erwin begins. He raises his glass to his lips but doesn’t drink. “I suppose you already have a team in mind?” Eren perks up at the question. He wasn’t expecting Erwin to push so soon. 

“Are you accepting my deal?” Eren asks his own question, and inwardly smirks at the twitch in the other man’s brow. 

“Any good businessman knows that the details are the most important part, and you were very vague on yours.” No food is being served, and Eren realizes for the first time that there’s no silverware either.  _ He thinks not giving us forks and knives will make it less likely that we’ll kill him? _ Eren smirks. Anything is a weapon to him given the right circumstances. 

“I don’t have a team in mind.” He feels Mikasa’s glare on his right, but doesn’t take his eyes off Erwin. “I have a  _ gladiator _ .” Surprise flickers over Erwin’s blue eyes, but it’s so quick that Eren barely catches it. “There are no limits to how many people you can send, so by all means, gather as big a team as you need.” He knows the words are insulting, but Erwin is good enough at composing himself that the anger does not show.  

“A bit unfair to your gladiator, isn’t it?” Erwin’s eyes scan the room, no doubt trying to determine which one of Eren’s elites he’s up against. Eren takes a sip from his glass, hiding his sly grin. His newest gladiator isn’t here for him to show off to Erwin, which is fine. Levi’s debut will mean Erwin’s downfall. 

“The money’s exact location will be revealed only when you accept the challenge,” Eren says. Erwin nods as if he expected as much. 

“I have contracts for all of us,” he says, waving over a girl. In her hands is a stack of paper. Eren resists the urge to roll his eyes. “This is to ensure no one gets cheated, you understand, yes?” 

“Of course.” Eren eyes his packet of papers. “But first, I’d like to use the bathroom.”

Erwin doesn’t bother sending a guard up with Eren, so once Eren makes sure he isn’t being watched, he skips past the bathroom and strolls up the stairs. The house is quiet, eerie, and utterly empty. Somewhere down the hall, there’s soft breathing, and Eren follows the sound until he comes across a sleeping man. The man is slouched against the wall, his head tilted back and his mouth open. Eren studies his suit and the wings symbol on his pin. One of Erwin’s men, then. The door to his right is parted, and Eren wonders if the man was supposed to be guarding something. He nudges the hand with his foot, then slips in. 

 

Levi splashes cold water on his face, shivering from the chilled air. Erwin likes to keep his house cold, much to Levi’s dismay. The marble counters in the room’s connecting bathroom have been thoroughly cleaned, the surface wiped down and the cabinets emptied. There’s not a speck of dust anywhere. Levi reminds himself to thank Erwin for it later. 

He lets the water drip from his face, trails of it sliding down his chin to splatter in the sink. The strands of hair surrounding his face is wet, and they stick to his skin. Levi grabs a towel from a cabinet and runs it through his hair. 

His trademark knife in the pocket of his robe; it’s small and impractical in the hand of an ammature, but Levi finds it fits perfectly in his palm. His fingers trail to it when he has the tingling sensation that he’s no longer the only one in the room. The mirror walls feel cold when he presses his back to them and resisted the urge to hiss from the shock. 

A shadow steps into his view, and Levi waits for it to inch closer. He takes in a silent breath, then lunges out with his knife. 

A hand catches his wrists and sends the knife into the air. It lands with an unimpressive thud on the carpeted bedroom floor. 

Eren Jaeger stares down at him, surprised and suspicion coloring his dark eyes. His grip on Levi’s wrist remains. It’s tight enough to leave a bruise. Standing there, with Eren towering over him, Levi can certainly understand why he’s so feared. There’s something savage about the way he looks, a monster lurking just under his angry expression. How many enemies must have cowered right here, shaking in fear of the king of criminals? Levi inhales. He has to be stronger than them. Eren will never train someone who he sees is weak, and Levi needs Eren’s skills, needs to know his secret. It’s the only way he’ll be able to get his revenge on the person who killed his mother. 

“What are you doing here?” Eren finally asks. His voice is cold, demanding, but low. Levi glances at the door to the bedroom and sees Mike’s hand lying on the floor. Eren catches the worry flitting across Levi’s face, and says, “He was asleep when I got here.”

“Erwin’s my friend,” Levi explains. “What are  _ you _ doing here?” He pulls his arm away from Eren’s grasp and rubs at his wrist with a glare. The skin is red with fingermarks. 

“Business.” Eren scans the room, eyes pausing on the unmade bed in the center. “What kind of friend?” He asks the question so softly that Levi has to lean forward to hear. Eren clears his throat, cheeks heating up. “I think you and I need to have a talk about Erwin later. Did you tell him anything about me?”

“No, of course not.” Levi’s brows furrow, and he bends down to pick up his knife. “Go back before he comes looking for you.” As soon as the command comes out, Levi nervously looks back to see Eren’s reaction. The man is still staring at the bed with a grim look. He nods. 

“Okay. Come by my floor at nine.” Levi flicks the knife closed and drops it back into his pocket. His heart hammers away in chest as he thinks. 

Erwin Smith has always been his best friend, and Levi thought he knew all of Erwin’s secret. Clearly, that is true, and a big part of him feels betrayed. But then again, isn’t he keeping secrets from Erwin as well? Levi chews on his bottom lip as he watches Eren go, then flops back on the bed and count to twenty. When he’s sure Eren’s downstairs and there aren’t any signs of trouble, he stands and goes to nudge Mike awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took sooooo long! Who's side do you think Levi will take, his best friend's or the criminal mastermind who promised him the world? Remember to leave comments and kudos!


	7. The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, I'm actually still alive and I have not abandoned this fic. It took forever but here you go!

The door to his bedroom is open just a crack, and cold air drafts into the dark hallway from the opening. Erwin brandishes a knife, small and dainty and sure in his hands, as a weapon always is with a Smith. He pushes on the door, careful to keep his footsteps as light as possible. 

One of the tall windows facing his bed is opened, and night air chills the room. Erwin takes little steps, scanning the corners and shadows for figures that don’t belong there. 

“Paranoid, aren’t we?” Erwin’s wrist tilts, ready to send the knife flying, but then he sees the stormy gray eyes of his best friend. The weapon is tucked away as Levi comes into the light, his brows furrowed and his lips in a thin line. 

Erwin stares hard at him, knowing to always approach with caution when it comes to Levi, but not understanding what all this is about. “You snuck in through my window?” he asks, even though the answer is obvious. At any other time, Erwin would make a joke about the dramatic flairs of his friend, but something tells him that now is not one of those times. “What is it, Levi?”

“I heard you talking to your  _ friends _ earlier.” 

 

He’s betraying Eren, Levi knows that, but Eren was asking him to betray his friend. Erwin deserves to give his own explanation, doesn’t he? Eren labels him as a hypocrite, a white knight with dirty hands, but Levi doesn’t see any of that in the young man he calls his best friend. 

“Don’t just stand there and fucking stare at me, Smith.” Levi crosses the room, angry and frustrated and hurt. How long does it take a person to become a crime boss, anyway? Years? Years of Erwin not telling him anything. Years of Erwin keeping secrets from him. 

“How much did you hear?” Erwin asks, sounding more disappointed than anything. 

“I know what you do. I know who you  _ are _ .” Levi runs a hand through his hair, messing up the already windswept black strands. Climbing up on Erwin’s fourth floor window was not easy. “Jesus, why didn’t you tell me?”

Erwin’s shoulders droops, and Levi doesn’t know if it’s because he’s tired or he’s guilty. “It’s not something that comes out in everyday conversation, Levi. What was I supposed to do? Say, ‘Hey Levi, nice weather today. Oh by the way, I run a covert team trying to take down crime organizations?’” 

Levi doesn’t answer that  _ yes, that’s exactly what he could have said _ . 

“You’re not Batman,” Levi says, glaring hard at anything but Erwin. “This isn’t your job.” 

“You have no right to judge me. You don’t think I know you run around at night doing little jobs for lesser crime lords? God, Levi. You leave so many fingerprints behind that I’m always cleaning up after you!” Erwin throws his hands into the air, and Levi stares, mouth waiting to drop. He has more dignity than that though, so he grits his teeth instead. 

This entire time, Erwin  _ knew _ . He knows about Levi’s side jobs and he never said anything about that  _ either _ .  _ What the fuck _ .  

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Levi growls, wanting to hit Erwin, wanting to hit  _ something _ . 

“Because how would I have explained  _ how _ I knew?” Erwin asks. “I know about Jaeger, too. And Levi, I’m just trying to-”

“Don’t bullshit me! Don’t tell me you’re trying to keep me safe!” This time, Levi does hit Erwin. He lobs a pillow at Erwin’s head, but the taller man catches it with ease. 

“I am trying to keep you safe. Jaeger’s a monster. He’s been called a-” Erwin gets interrupted by another pillow, one he doesn’t manage to catch. “ _ Levi _ ,” he calls out, exasperated. 

“Don’t lie to me. You’re using me as a fucking chess piece, Smith. I know you, you bitch.”

“Don’t call me that.” Erwin reaches out to catch Levi’s hand mid swing. “You don’t think he’s doing the same? What else are you to him but a chess piece?” 

Levi falters, knowing that Erwin is speaking the truth. “That’s different,” Levi argues. Different, because Levi is using Eren too. Using him in a way Erwin wouldn't understand.

Erwin has always been about justice, about doing whatever necessary to right a wrong. The ends justify the means. But would he understand Levi’s need for vengeance, or the filthy and underhanded way Levi wants to go about it? Would he still see Levi in the same light? The monster that took his mother, slit her throat and laid her out on the floor of their tiny kitchen, that monster deserves hell, and Levi has to push even his own boundaries to give it hell.  

He would ask his friend for help, but this is his burden alone. And should he mess up and be placed in jail, Levi doesn’t want to drag Erwin with him. 

“You’ll always be my best friend, Levi. But if you continue working for him, I can’t trust you. It’s bad to have blurred lines when you’re doing business with crime lords.” Erwin looks regretful, sad in his declaration. But Levi understands. He nods, and makes his chosen side known when he gives Erwin one last smile before slipping out the way he came in. 

 

Petra Ral surveys the marble staircase that leads up to the third floor of the mansion. The entire place is decorated with white furniture, pale yellow trims the only other color. It is making her eyes hurt, and it makes hiding from cameras so much more difficult. 

It had took her one hour to get to the mansion, which is situated at the edge of the city, tucked behind trees and overgrown weeds. Whatever billionair lives here obviously doesn’t care enough about the place to hire a gardener. 

She is already ten minutes behind schedule, and she still hasn’t been given information about whose house it is. Petra taps the earpiece impatiently as she crouches at the bottom of the steps. 

“I hate going in blind, guys,” she complains. A shadow moves across the walls, and Petra leaps back into the corner. She holds up a gun, small, loaded, and completely non lethal, per her commander’s request. A cat crawls into view, stretching lazily before giving her an unimpressed look. It saunters away.   

“Relax, Ral. Mike’s right behind you.” That doesn’t make Petra feel any better. Mike doesn’t talk, but he can sniff out fear, which is helpful, but Petra’s not looking for help from a bloodhound right now. 

“Still no idea who we’re robbing?” she asks. Mike’s tuft of blond hair can be seen about a few feet away, blending in with the yellow patterns on the wall. 

“Jaeger gave us a challenging game, Ral, but there’s a reason you’re one of my best.” One, because the other is Mike, who is having a no blinking contest with the cat. 

Footsteps sound above them and Petra signals to Mike. The cat is gone, and Mike begins to make his way up the stairs. Whoever this mystery billionaire is, they’re about to find out.   

 

“Beautiful, Otis. You have the best collection of paintings I’ve ever seen,” Levi says, voice as sticky sweet as he can manage. He smiles at the old man on his arm and prays the guy is just as equally gay as he is. It would make this so much easier. It’s not like Levi isn’t good at seducing straight men; it’s just  _ harder _ . Not that he was seducing Otis. It would just make everything go a bit faster if the old man liked him more. 

“Oh, what a sweet boy,” Otis cooes. Levi cheers in his head. “You said you know my grandson?” The old man runs a finger down a touch pad in front of a metal door, his movements slow. 

“Yes. He’s wonderful. Such a perfect gentleman.”  _ Hurry up and open the big ass door. _ Outside the room, the sound of footsteps move closer then farther. Levi places a hand on the man’s back and flashes him another soft smile. “Otis, would you mind if we check on your savings, now?”

“Oh, yes. You know, nowadays, you just can’t trust the banks.” The metal doors slide open, just as the footsteps outside turn into the sound of bodies dropping. Levi grimaces, then steps inside. Somewhere outside, Armin must have disabled the settings, because Otis’ touchpad fizzles and smokes. The old man steps back in alarm, and at the same time, the door to the room bursts open. 

 

Petra and Mike had encountered a bunch of pacing maids and butlers, desperately looking for the old man they were in charge of. It had been easy to send them all off into tranquilizer induced sleep, but finding the room behind the wall was harder. 

As the wall piece slides away to reveal a smirking boy and an old man, Petra and Mike both stop in their tracks. She adjusts the glasses she’s wearing, cameras to let Erwin see their progress. Time seems to stand still for a moment as they all realize what exactly has happened. 

“Grandfather?” Petra cringes at Erwin’s exclamation into her earpiece. “Ral, get him to safety. Mike can take care of the rest. Fucking Jaeger.” Petra holds out a hand to the old man, Otis Smith, and beckons him closer, just as the doors to the safe slides shut, sealing Levi alone inside.

 

“How do you expect me to get this assload of money out all by myself?” Levi asks, surveying the stacks of bills on the floor. He has yet to figure out how Eren had orchestrated this entire thing, but the man is laughing too hard to give Levi any assistance. Outside, someone, presumably the blond giant he saw earlier, is banging on the steel door. Levi searches the room for a control pad, and spots one in the back. 

“It works like an elevator, Levi. All you have to do is get it over to the first floor, leftmost side.” It’s Armin’s voice that greets him. Levi nods along, flipping through controls until he finds one to slide the room down. 

“It goes side to side, too?” Levi clarifies. He doesn’t wait for an answer. The room is already lurching to the left, sending Levi off balanced. He presses a hand against the wall and waits for impact. Surprisingly, the room settles into place much more neatly than before. 

“Okay, now just stand back.” 

Levi ducks behind a pile of bills, although he doubts it’ll give him much protection. An explosion sounds, and Levi’s ears ring. He looks over to see a hole in the left side of the wall. 

“Fucking shit, Armin.” 

 

“Way to go, blond coconut,” Levi says when they’re safely back at the club. Armin doesn’t look too pleased about the nickname, but he smiles fondly. 

“You were good, too. You’re lucky you’re fast,” Armin remarks. It’s true. If Levi had been late, he wouldn’t have been able to befriend Otis, which is the only reason he found the safe in the first place. 

“There is my champion.” The word echoes through the club and Levi looks up in search of Eren. 

The man is leaning against a balcony, Mikasa by his side. She looks relieved to have Levi back in one piece, but Levi doesn’t dwell too much on his half-sister. His attention slips to Eren, instead. Eren, who is wearing a dark velvet tux. Eren, whose gold eyes light up the room better than the chandeliers do. Eren, who wears darkness like a coat, and whose tricks and cheats make Levi feel entranced and in awed. 

“You planned this,” Levi calls up. Eren smiles down at him, but doesn’t move from his spot. Screw it, if Eren Jaeger wants Levi to climb up to him, Levi will climb. He takes the steps two at a time. “For months, you must had been in contact with his grandfather, convincing the man to store his money elsewhere. You got him a safe house,  _ safe mansion _ , helped him build a new safe, one that changes position throughout the day, because it’s a fucking  _ elevator _ . And then waited until you had all the pieces.” He’s at the top of the steps now, just beyond Eren’s reach. 

The man nods for Mikasa to leave him, and she touches Levi’s shoulder as she passes him. A gesture of what, Levi wonders. 

“Why?” he asks, turning back to the man in front of him. 

“Because Erwin Smith sat on a pedestal. He thought he was smarter than the rest of us, one step ahead of our tricks. I almost got him to rob his own grandfather,” Eren says. He takes Levi’s hand, eyes mischievous and ruthless under the glare of the club’s chandeliers. “But you were faster and smarter than any of his scouts.” 

“You cheated.” Levi thinks back to the explosion, the team of people that helped him carry the money. “I was supposed to be the only one there.” 

“Erwin added his own clause, so I added mine. He demanded we use non lethals. That took away half the fun.” Levi worries that Eren would know, would find out that Levi is the reason why Erwin didn’t want to use real guns. 

“What now?” Levi asks. Outside, the sun is already setting. Soon, the club would be loud and crowded, and Levi would rather not be here when that happens. 

“You can go back to the base. I have some business, then I’ll meet you there.” 

 

The base is lonely when none of the others are around. Eren’s business must have extended to the rest of the group, because Levi wanders from floor to floor only to find them empty. A part of Levi feels annoyed that they kept him out of yet another mission, but most of him is grateful. His entire body feels tired, his muscles weak and lethargic. He collapses onto the couch and stares out the window at the cityscape. The stars are outshined, and Levi wonders what it would be like under a whole sky of them. 

“You’re still up.” Levi jolts to his feet. Eren stands at the elevator doors, his white dress shirt covered in red. His hands are just as coated, the sticky substance dripping onto the floor. Levi feels panicked, and his mind screams at him to do multiple things at once. Get bandages. Call for help. Tell Eren he’s making a goddamn mess on the floor. 

“What the fuck happened?” Levi settles on asking. He takes a step towards Eren, then regrets his decision. There’s not many visible wounds on the man, so Levi can only assume that it’s not all entirely his blood. 

“It’s a purge night,” Eren says, as if he’s saying the sky is blue or the grass is green, like it’s obvious. 

“A purge night?” Levi echoes back. Eren walks over, gold eyes shining with amusement.

“Yes. Didn’t Jean explain this to you?” Levi’s expression answers the question clearly, and Eren scoffs. He is close enough now that Levi can smell the metallic scent of blood coming off of him. He’s tempted to back away, but Eren reaches out and catches Levi’s wrists. “On purge nights, we eliminate competition, other gangs that don’t benefit us or don’t ally themselves with us.” 

Levi wants to shudder, wants to recoil from the blood now also on his hands. Eren really is making such a mess. Levi’s only ever seen so much red once…  

“And who did you…” Levi leaves the sentence hanging in the air. He knows the answer, but saying it is too painful. Guilt and betrayal eats at him, and he’s terrified that the emotions are showing themselves on his face. 

“The Commander’s scouts, of course,” Eren says, confirming Levi’s fear. “That little game also helped us locate their hideout. Surprisingly, it isn’t Smith’s giant mansion.” 

Levi pulls away, tries to, but Eren’s grip is like iron. Something is very wrong, and Levi wants more than ever to stay away from the man in front of him. 

“Don’t worry, Lee. I didn’t kill him. He wasn’t there. His two favorites were also nowhere to be found.” Eren practically drags Levi closer. “What? Did you think I wouldn’t know that you betrayed my order and exposed yourself to him? Did you think I would be grateful that you chose me? I wipe out people who get in my way, Lee. I made that clear to you, didn’t I?”

Levi blinks, trying to find himself again. All the blood reminds him of his mother, of her body broken on the kitchen floor. Puddles of red on their white tiles. 

“I want my gladiators stron-”

“I  _ am _ strong.” His voice sounds like gravel, but it’s still there, still fierce enough to get Eren’s attention. “I already told you. I’m ready to be a monster, too. But he was my friend. I need a bit more time to get over it.” Levi knows he can say the words as much as he wants, Erwin will always be his friend, and Levi could never bring himself to hurt him. He trembles at the thought of bringing a knife to Erwin’s throat. 

“Hey, Lee.” Eren’s touch becomes gentle, and all the anger in his gold eyes fade away almost instantly. “Levi? Time, then. Okay. Just don’t ignore my orders again.” Levi breaths through his mouth, trying not to let the scent of blood overpower him. 

“Okay,” he says. Eren nods, then pulls away. 

As he does so, he hisses in pain, hand going to press against his abdomen. Levi catches him before his loses balance. 

“Sit here. I’m going to get bandages.” 

 

Most of the bathroom cabinets contain first aid kits, so Levi doesn’t have to look too far. Eren points him in the right direction and he takes off. Eren, left in a pool of blood, tilts back his head and tries to correct his vision. The whole idea of purge night is something he got from a past mentor. He’s careful not to carry it out too often, but tonight was particularly brutal. Erwin Smith likes to take things from Eren, and there is no way in hell Eren will hand over Levi. 

He presses down on the pain in his stomach, but can’t pinpoint the source of the bleeding. “Lee? I think I should take a shower first.” Levi appears in the doorway, cradling an armful of first aid supplies. He drops them on the floor next to Eren and offers his arm. 

“Okay. I’ll help.” 

“We can wait for the others-”

“You might bleed out by then.” Levi’s surprisingly strong, despite his small size. Together, they manage to make it to the bathroom. Eren sinks to the floor once in the shower, groaning from the spike in pain. 

“Losing consciousness doesn’t sound so bad right now,” he jokes. Levi frowns at him. 

“That’s not funny.” The younger man reaches up to get the nozzle, and Eren tilts his head to get a peak of Levi’s shirt rising over his waist. 

“Me dying would be good, right? Less crime.” That’s what Erwin would want. Eren likes to play that game in his head. Would Mikasa agree that him dying would be best? Logically, it makes sense. Less deaths. 

“Not less of anything, actually.” Levi’s voice drags Eren back out of his thoughts. “You die and someone will replace you.” He shrugs, then reaches up to push hair from his face. “So stay alive, okay? I actually need you to do that right now.” Levi holds up the nozzle, and a gentle stream of water pours down Eren’s chest. 

“You gotta take off my shirt, Lee.” Eren loves the color that rushes to Levi’s cheeks, red and adorable. “Or I’ll do it myself.” He plucks off a button seductively, smirking and narrowing his eyes. After a few seconds of Eren’s attempted strip show, Levi bends down and makes quick work of the buttons.

“You’re unbelievable,” he complains. “Hurry up and shower so I can-” Eren catches Levi’s wrist, and everything stills between them except for the raining water. 

“You also need to take off my pants.” Eren’s voice is intentionally low, and he almost feels guilty for the way Levi looks, flustered and embarrassed. 

“F-fine.” Levi leans over him, black hair now wet from the showerhead. “Lift your hips.” 

Pain spikes through his legs when he moves, so Eren reaches out to grab something, anything, to steady himself. His hand wraps around Levi’s arm, pulling the boy on top of him. Levi gasps, and Eren hisses in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. Levi’s knee is, for some cruel reason, pressed up against his crotch. 

Water made their clothes stick to their bodies, and it doesn’t help Eren’s situation that Levi’s white t-shirt is now transparent.  _ What kind of hell is this? _

Eren kicks off his pants just as Levi tries to get up. They only manage to get even more tangled with each other. 

“I... um…” Levi lingers, and Eren doesn’t want to wait for the moment to pass. He suddenly knows what he wants, and he reaches out to pull Levi impossibly closer. 

Levi doesn’t kiss back, and Eren’s mind races with all the things he misunderstood. He’s about to pull away, but then Levi’s arm wraps around his shoulder and Levi’s lips start moving against Eren’s. On a scale of best to worst kisses, this probably isn’t the best. Eren’s still unsure of where he’s bleeding from, and the rough material of Levi’s wet jeans feel a little uncomfortable against his bare legs. But otherwise, Levi tastes like how Eren imagined he would taste, and Levi kisses just as roughly as he does everything else. 

Eren’s hair is being pulled on, his bottom lip bitten. When Levi pulls away for air, they both gasp as if neither of them has had oxygen in years. Eren’s unbelievably hard, but Levi’s refusing to look down so they both stare at each other, defiant of the wants between their legs. 

“I, uh, need to take care of your wounds,” Levi says. He reaches behind him to shut off the water, then takes a bathrobe of the hook for Eren. He then grimaces at his own clothes. There’s another bathrobe, and Eren points to it. 

“I’ll close my eyes,” he teases, slapping a hand over his face. He’s sure Levi’s hesitating, but after a few seconds, a hand gingerly takes Eren’s. 

“Come on. Let's go make sure you don’t die tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn though, this chapter took way too long for me to write. Updates are gonna be slow, but hopefully not as slow as they have been. Fingers crossed! Btw, if you leave comments and/or kudos, I'll be more inspired to write (wink wink)


	8. Kuchel

It’s becoming nearly impossible for Levi to stay awake during his 8 AM classes. Spending the afternoon rushing through school work so that he can join Eren for missions at night has left Levi exhausted. He tilts back the cup of iced coffee until there’s not a drop left, then groans like a zombie from one of those undead tv shows. That’s another thing he should stop doing, binge watching tv after missions. He needs sleep, and every time he passes that damn mattress store by his campus, his body practically  _ begs _ him to take advantage of it. He can say he’s trying out the mattress. People do that, right? But then again,  _ gross _ .  

He stares at the front of the lecture hall with half lidded eyes, hoping the professor doesn’t notice the blank expression on his face. From here, Levi can see Erwin’s head of neatly combed blond hair. Usually, they sit together and spend the class rolling their eyes at the professor’s shitty jokes. Levi frowns, considers sticking his tongue out at the back of Erwin’s head. 

This isn’t high school, and they are on opposite sides of a brewing war. But that doesn’t make losing Erwin any easier. Levi has only a handful of friends as it is… 

He stares at Erwin a little longer, just to see if the other man will turn around to look for him. He doesn’t.  

 

After classes, Levi takes a drive out of the city. He leaves immediately, trying to get the most out of the little window he has between class ending and Eren calling him out for a mission. It has been months, and while Levi can justify not visiting on any of the other days, he absolutely has to be there today. 

The countryside is softer, less windy and much more open than the city. He rolls down the windows and takes a deep breath. Autumn air hits him, chilled but not enough to make him shiver. Even the air feels lighter, less stuffed of smoke and people. 

The car hums at him when he pulls up to the gates, as if the old engines are telling him to get the hell on with it. The gates are as rusted as the last time he saw them, more decaying, twisted branches of iron than anything suitable for a sturdy gate, but he guesses it fits the aesthetic of the cemetery.

He leaves the car, cutting the engine and tucking the keys into his pocket. Dead and dying leaves are being picked up by the wind and carried through the air. Some of them land on gravestones and others crunch under his feet. 

A woman lost her husband the same day Levi lost his mother, so he always sees her a couple of gravestones away. She’s there today, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a tissue in another. Her makeup smears under her eyes. Once, he’d accidentally stared too long and caught her eyes. Those dark pools of despair must have mirrored his own because she’d nodded like they’d shared something. 

Levi glances down at his empty hands and realizes he forgot to bring flowers. He wants to rush back, but it’s already late. The sun is dipping low over the horizon, smudging orange and purple in the sky. He trudges on, the wind whipping his black hair against his face. 

Once, a few years ago, Levi saw his uncle kneeling alone in front of the gravestone. He wore black sunglasses and a suit, his lips in a deep frown. Kenny doesn’t cry, at least not in front of Levi, but his cheeks were definitely wet that day. Levi had been closed enough to hear his uncle’s frantic whispering, and then later felt ashamed for eavesdropping on such a private moment.  

His uncle had said something back then, a name of some sort he had given to Kuchel’s murderer. Levi feels the words tugging at the back of his mind, but he can’t seem to make any sense of them. Some sort of monster. Something wild. An untamed giant. He shakes his head. A nickname doesn’t help. Especially not one he can’t even remember. 

What he needs is proof. He has guesses and a pile of theories sitting in his desk drawer back at his dorm room, but only evidence does well in court. 

The murderer was smart, professional. He (or she, but Levi’s sure it was a he) managed to stum the police and detectives for years. 

Levi had woken up late that day, having forgotten to set his alarm the night before. He had stumbled downstairs following the smell of pancakes and the sweet melody playing on the radio. The stove was on, pancake batter barely cooked on the pan. His mother was nowhere to be found. 

He should have called for helped right then, but his mother was clumsy, scattered. Sometimes she left the oven on when she ran out on errands. He had made the pancakes himself, and then sat waiting. He waited until noon. 

The doorbell had rang, Levi remembers. It had gone off repeatedly, demanding his attention. He’d peered out the living room window, frowning at the empty front porch. The neighborhood was quiet, empty, summer air driving everyone indoors. 

He waited for whoever rang the doorbell to come back, but the streets were still, the air waiting too. 

There was a thud in the kitchen, a body hitting the ground. Levi was clumsy enough, fell enough times, to know what a falling body sounded like. 

He ran to the kitchen, and there she was. 

Bits and pieces of the memory always escapes him. Children’s memories aren’t very reliable, but the image of his mother’s body soaked in blood isn’t one Levi can will away. She had been stabbed, but there was no knife beside the ones in the drawers, and those were clean. Her eyes were opened, like a doll laid to rest. She stared at him and he stared back, frozen on his knees, pants and hands covered in blood. Hours passed. 

He doesn’t even remember calling the police. Maybe he did, and then went back to sitting by her side. When they came, he was on the floor, face blank and covered in blood. 

Levi, a boy barely thirteen, was the prime suspect in a murder case. Matricide. That was the word they used. 

Levi lets himself fall to his knees in front of the headstone. There are flowers, roses, propped up just under the letters of her name. Levi always see them there, but never knows who brought them. Kenny had left town years ago. Maybe it was Mikasa. He touches one of the petals, then turns his attention to words scrawled out on the stone.  

Kuchel was kind, forgiving, so he lowers his head and begs her to forgive him now. He whispers out his sins, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He thinks back to the man he killed, the very first life he took. It didn’t feel like the first at all. Granted, he doesn’t really know how it  _ should _ feel when you take your first life. There aren’t any books or websites to look up, and if there are, he doesn’t want to look suspicious. 

Perhaps the man had children, a family, a pet waiting for him back home. Maybe he wasn’t all bad, despite being part of a crime organization. Who is Levi to play judge and executioner? 

But killing him had been so easy that Levi’s mind spins with fear for himself,  _ of himself _ . The only thing that was hard to handle was the aftermath. Is that how it’s supposed to go? Eren hadn’t been useful in explaining, and Mikasa has always been so reserved. Levi thought about asking Armin, but he seemed more like the tech genius than a murderer.  

Was it hard for the person who killed Kuchel? Did he spend weeks playing her death over and over as well? Could he have been their neighbor? A stranger that just happened past? A hired killer? 

“Maybe I did it,” Levi says. The words tumble out without his permission. He clamps hands over his mouth, eyes wide and filled with shame. Maybe he  _ did _ do it, kill his mother. Had he? 

They are the same questions that nagged at him all through his life. The police didn’t have enough evidence, and Levi had a decent lawyer, but what if he really is the guilty one? 

He thinks back to the evidence, to his memories from that day. The kitchen had been  _ empty _ when he came downstairs. Or was that just his imagination, his consciousness covering up for him? The police said the murderer is someone quick, strong and smart enough to not leave a trace. The backdoor was unlocked, but it wasn’t forced. There was no sign of struggle. The bruises on Kuchel made it clear the murderer was a male, but not yet a man. It could have been a woman, but that was unlikely. 

Levi stares down at his own fingers, ignoring the way they shake. If he did it, then all he has to do is kill himself.  _ If _ , Levi echoes in his head. The world around him seems to be spinning and his mind spins right along with it.  _ That’s easier _ , he thinks.  _ Killing myself is easier. _ He won’t feel so guilty afterward. He won’t feel anything at all, and doesn’t that just sound so peaceful? 

But then he thinks about Mikasa, and Hanji, and Erwin. And maybe even Eren. It would hurt them, wouldn’t it? Who was it again that said “your life is not your own?” Levi stares down, flexing his fingers and feeling the grass between them.  _ Your life is not your own. Keep your hands off it _ . Wise words from some tv show he watched. 

“But if I killed you, then I deserve to die.” Levi flattens his palm against the rough surface of the stone. His mother’s name digs into his skin. 

“You should try finding some evidence first, Lee.” Levi stiffens, then jumps to his feet. 

Eren is standing a few feet away, hands in his coat pockets and head tilted to read the name on the headstone. 

“Mikasa told me you’d be here.” Eren doesn’t smile and Levi wonders if he’s angry. It is way passed the time they were supposed to meet. The sun had set a while ago, and the cemetery is lit only by stars. “Aren’t you afraid of the ghosts?” Eren asks, glancing around. Levi follows his eyes, squinting under the blanket of darkness, and catches the way Eren lingers on Kuchel’s headstone. 

“I was just about to leave,” Levi says. The glow Eren’s eyes give off in the dark is unnatural, and it keeps Levi rooted to the spot. 

“Do you think she’s in there?” Eren asks, nodding at the ground. The question sounds strange, his voice too detached. Levi thinks back to what Eren said all those nights ago.  _ I killed my mother _ . He steps closer, and Levi is nothing more than a mouse trapped under a snake’s stare. “People sin, Lee. It’s human nature. Stop punishing yourself for a crime you’re not even sure you committed.” 

 

Eren glares hard at the steering wheel. _Stupid. Stupid._ _Yeah, Eren, you fucking smartass. Let’s scare the shit out of the guy you want to make out with. So smart._ He groans, but the sound is drowned out by the radio. The singer whines about losing her lover to another girl and the whole thing is so annoying that Eren shuts off the radio altogether. 

There are a lot of things about Levi that Eren finds intriguing. Like his eyes, always stormy, always troubled. His expression, as well, always a frown on his lips. Well, except when they were kissing a few nights ago. Levi certainly wasn’t frowning then. 

He thinks back to the way Levi knelt in front of the gravestone, head bowed and eyes tearful. Had Eren ever been like that? He hopes not. Showing such vulnerability in public isn’t something Eren feels very comfortable with. It’s not a sign of weakness, but of immense strength; it’s part of what makes Levi so interesting. He has bursts of extreme emotions, as if he’s always holding himself back, waiting until everything just spills over. 

What was it that Levi had said?  _ If I killed you, then I deserve to die _ . How many times did Eren tell himself that same thing? How many nights did he spend, curled into himself, wanting to die? Nurses and officers had to restrained him, and they tried to act gentle, tried to smile, but he knew they saw a monster in his eyes. A sick, twisted boy who followed orders too well. 

His mentor had gotten him out, forced him back onto his feet. And then when Eren got too good, when he started making his own rules, his mentor kicked him out.  _ Only good little soldiers are welcomed to stand by me, _ the man had said. That was fine. Eren didn’t, doesn’t, want to be a “good little soldier.” He wanted what Levi wants, to be a monster. 

Now he’s the horror story people tell each other in the dark. He’s the thing that makes the shadows scary. He’s the creature that keeps the entire city in check. Well, almost the entire city. But that shouldn’t be a problem soon. 

A few more purges. A few more shows of power and dominance. More to instill fear, as well as respect, and they will bow to him. 

His mentor had a name for him, one not many people used. Eren likes the sound of it, likes the savage implications.  _ The Rogue Titan _ . It was less a name and more an aspiration, a giant that will never bend to any rule except his own. 

He grips the steering wheel, clears his head, then looks up just as a shadowy figure emerges from the dark space between two buildings. 

Levi’s black hair is combed back, his dark clothing concealing him in the night. He nods his head at Eren, a curt movement lasting barely a nanosecond. Ever since they left the cemetery, Levi hasn’t talked. Now, he climbs into the idled car and pulls off the mask concealing his face. 

“Took care of it?” Eren asks, grimacing at the smell of blood. Levi has a habit of making a mess when he kills, which is understandable. He’s not a professional, and even Eren likes to leave a bit of a savage scene behind. But the blood is going to stain the leather seats, and Eren’s getting a bit tired of hearing Ymir complain. 

Levi nods, then stares out the window at the dark alley. It was just a quick kill, a job given to them by one of Eren’s millionaire clients. The boy’s body should be discovered sometime tomorrow, when the sunlight brightens the alleyway and the trash collectors come around. 

“Stop smiling. It’s creepy.” Eren isn’t aware that he was smiling, and whatever expression is on his face falters at Levi’s annoyed tone. 

“We finished a job quicker than I expected. I’m proud of us,” Eren comments, wanting to take his eyes off the roads and see what kind of look Levi is making. Probably a frown. He’s known for his frowns. 

“ _ I _ finished a job. You sat in the car and played games on your phone.” They reach a stop light and Eren takes the chance to sneak a look at Levi. The young man is scowling. 

“It was easy. You had it taken care of.” He doesn’t understand why Levi’s so upset. Eren’s never been great at reading people, but he usually got most of it correct. Levi, however, Eren rarely gets. Every time Eren feels like he finally understands Levi, the boy drifts away, brings up another wall for Eren to vault over.  

“I don’t know why you bother going with me on these things if you’re just going to sit and watch,” Levi grumbles. 

“Are you mad at me for interrupting you back at the cemetery? Is that why you’re being a little shit right now?” Eren retorts. In reality, he isn’t sure why he insists on following Levi on these kinds of missions, the simple kinds that usually get assigned to the new members of Eren’s team. These missions can be handled by one person, and they usually are. Eren keeps telling himself that since he’s personally training Levi, it’s better that he comes along, but that isn’t it. Not really. He likes the boy’s company, but like hell is Eren going to tell Levi that. 

He sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and furrows his brows.  _ How to get this right? _ He ponders. 

“I’m sorry.” Eren figures that’s the best place to start. He doesn’t check Levi’s reaction. “Today is a tough day for you, and I shouldn’t be making it harder.” On the anniversary of Eren’s mother’s death, he himself is a moody wreck, a shell of who he usually is. One  _ that _ day, he can never bring himself to put on the act he usually does. “If you want me to stop following you on your missions, then I’ll stop. I’ve seen enough by now to know that you can handle whatever I throw at you.” It’s one of the best compliments Eren’s ever given to a new recruit, but it’s an understatement. He wants to say more, but holds his tongue instead. 

Levi doesn’t speak. He folds his arms and pouts while staring at everything but Eren. 

When they park the car in the basement of the base and share an elevator ride up, Levi is still refusing to spare Eren even a glance. 

It's rather off putting and it makes the older man frown until their expressions match each other's. Eren considers letting it go as they near Levi's floor, then he thinks off the other night, the kisses and the gentle way Levi bandaged him up. Eren's wounds still hurts, stings when he puts too much pressure on them, but Levi did a pretty good job of playing the role of nurse. 

Now he's thinking of Levi in a nurse’s outfit, not scrubs or anything an actual nurse would wear, but the kind of thing that belongs in the bedroom. Eren blinks the image away and clears his throat. Next to him, Levi’s still ignoring his presence. 

“Goodnight,” Eren manages to mumble when the elevator reaches Levi’s floor. The boy nods once, then leaves. 

 

Cold water dances over his skin while his hand plays lazily with himself. The tiles in the shower are cool to the touch, and Eren sighs as he leans his forehead against the wall. It’s late, far too late to be taking a shower, but Eren can’t sleep with the nightmare burning at his edges. He tried masturbating the dreams away, but he can’t bring himself to think of anything other than Levi. His cheeks are heated, red with embarrassment and guilt. It was one kiss. Eren Jaeger doesn’t get flustered over one kiss.

He turns off the shower with a solemn sigh and drags a towel over his body. It’s all he’s wearing when he walks into his bedroom and sinks onto the blanket. He looks around, suddenly claustrophobic even though the room is larger than a bedroom should be. With the drapes over the windows, he feels closed off to the world, trapped, like he is in his childhood bedroom again. 

Eren pulls on a pair of boxer briefs and drops the towel on the edge of the bed. Water droplets still drip from his hair, but he doesn’t pay them much attention as he collapses onto the couch with a heavy sigh. The windows in the living room are much better. 

He barely closes his eyes for a minute when the images start to cycle through his mind again. His father, persistent and drunk and almost incoherent. His mother, crying and begging, her arms protectively around a younger, thirteen year old Eren. The picture flips, and now his father is demanding something, and his mother is pushing him forward towards the door, away from her. A gun enters his hand, dropped by his drunken father. Eren knows what comes next, a shot, blood, screaming. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, breathing shallow and ragged. 

There’s a sound like footsteps on carpet and Eren springs up, grabbing the nearest thing to use as a weapon. A figure appears at the doorway, and Eren squints in the darkness until he can make out messy black hair and wide gray eyes.  _ Levi _ . 

“What are you doing?” Eren asks the same time Levi says, “Why are you cuddling a lamp?” Eren looks at the thing in his hand, which happens to the lamp that sits by the couch. 

Levi doesn’t wait for an answer. He gestures to the door that leads to the rooftop. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” How long had he been up there, Eren wonders. 

“Me neither,” Eren says, patting the space next to him on the couch. Levi comes over, hesitant at first, then bolder. He’s only wearing a thin t-shirt and short, Eren realizes. 

“Nightmares?” Levi asks. The boy is warm, and Eren feels incredibly comfortable next to him, even though they aren’t touching. Not yet. 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Eren says cooly. Levi doesn’t seem convinced. Eren smirks as if he had all the confidence in the world and leans forward. He’s pleasantly surprised when Levi doesn’t back away. “You?” 

“Couldn’t stop thinking.” Levi’s eyes are intense, they’re always are, but tonight, they’re more than mesmerizing. 

“About?” Eren presses. Levi has the audacity to bite his lip, a gesture that wills Eren into wanting more than he should. 

Levi doesn’t answer his question. Instead, he moves so that he’s kneeling on the couch and so close to Eren that his hair brushes against Eren’s tan cheeks. “Why did you kiss me?” Levi breathes out. 

“Because I wanted to.”  _ Because you make me want more. _

It’s so tempting to reach out and just pull Levi to him, but Eren understands boundaries, and he has no idea where Levi’s lines are. Better to let the boy show him instead. 

“Do you still want to?” Levi asks, voice rough. Eren chuckles in response, and presses his lips against Levi’s. There’s no stunned silence, like there was the first time. Levi anticipated this, wants this, and he makes it clear when he pushes Eren back until they’re lying on the couch, tangled with each other. 

Eren knows Levi’s using him to chase away whatever nightmare he’s battling, but the man doesn’t care. For now, they’re each other’s antidotes, and Eren lets himself drown in the way Levi tastes and feels. It’s not sex, but the moment is so intimate that it feels like it’s more. Eren feels more vulnerable than he has in years. 

Then Levi pulls away, expression unreadable.

“Sorry,” he says, quiet and almost timid. 

“Don’t be.” Eren reaches up to brush hair out of Levi’s eyes. A few seconds of silence passes, then Levi starts to stand. Eren catches his arm and tugs, gentle, but firm. “You can stay. If you want.” 

“You can, too. Follow me on missions, I mean.” Levi blushes as he finds a spot beside Eren on the couch. 

Levi feels right in Eren’s arms, and the nightmares are still there, his father still making a mess of his head, but feeling Levi’s breathing next to him makes Eren feel grounded. He gives Levi another glance, then closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would greatly appreciate it if you leave kudos/or comments! I'll try to get the next chapter out as quickly as I can.


	9. The Jeep

Eren doesn’t know what to do, waking up tangled with Levi. Somehow, they must have rolled off the couch overnight, because now they’re cuddled together on the living room carpet. Not that Eren minds much. Levi feels so nice in his arms. But Eren’s back is killing him. He shifts, but then Levi grumbles and clings even tighter. It’s absolutely adorable.

Eren likes the way early morning light falls on Levi’s face. He likes the way some of the younger man’s black strands stick up in defiance. It has been a while since Eren likes someone like this. People tend to break things off with you once they realize you’re a murderous crime lord.

Not that Eren’s had a lot of long term partners. One night stands, sure, but boyfriends of girlfriends are not in his realm of expertise. He looks down at Levi, nestled and asleep in his arms. What would it be like to take the boy on a date? To dinner? A movie? What do couples even _do_ together?

“I’ve been calling your phone for an hour.” Mikasa is standing in the doorway, an annoyed expression on her face. Eren yawns and stands, making sure Levi’s comfortable before strolling over to Mikasa.

“My cell’s in my bedroom.” With a quick gesture, Eren beckons Mikasa to the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” The coffee machine grumbles when Eren tries to get it to work. After an impatient few seconds, he grabs a carton of milk from the fridge instead.

“One of our clients is missing. He owes us twenty-three thousand.” Eren nods, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

“Is it Nile?” Mikasa nods. “Okay. I think I might know where he’s hiding.”

“I’ll go.” She’s quick, and ambitious, and Eren has always been so grateful for her. But she isn’t his prodigy anymore.

“Nah. Levi’s got this.” Mikasa starts to argue before he finishes talking, and Eren rolls his eyes. “It’s just Nile. He’s easy to talk to. I need you on bigger things.” That doesn’t seem to convince her.

Eren moves to open the fridge and Mikasa immediately steps in to block his way. She leans against the fridge doors and crosses her arms in defiance.

“He’s my little brother,” she says, her voice low and serious. On anyone else, it would be enough for her to get her way, but Eren knows Mikasa.

“You have to stop playing the overprotective big sister thing. You’re smothering him. Levi can make his own choices.” He nudges her aside and retrieves a bowl of fruit from the fridge.

“Did you even ask him _why_ he wants to work for you? Do you know why he’s so adamant about you training him?” Eren pauses, then sets down the fork in his hands and sighs.

“What are you implying?” he asks. From across the room, Mikasa glares at him with ice cold eyes. But then her lips turn downwards into a slight frown.

“What _are_ you implying, Mikasa?” Levi comes into the kitchen with a scowl on his face. His hair is sticking up in several directions, and Eren smiles, thinking how cute the boy looks. Then Levi glares at him and Eren’s gaze drops back down to his bowl of fruit. “I don’t like it that you two talk about me like I’m your fucking child.”

“We’re sor-”

“No you’re not. It’s too fucking early for this.” Levi grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, then strolls out of the room. “I’ll take care of Nile. Just call me with the details once you’re done bickering like an elderly couple.”

 

Nile Dok used to be a captain on Rosaline’s police force. He used to be feared. But that was years ago, even before Eren’s rise to power. Now Nile is nothing more than a corrupt cop that has a target on his back while several crime organizations aim the arrow. Eren doesn’t think he’ll live long, even with their help, but Nile has access to police records, so he’s valuable and worth making an effort for.

Technically, he’s not a client, but Eren started charging him after he tried to double cross the man and join up with Smith. Now Nile seems to always be on the run. So many criminals want to take him out that Eren had to give him access to safe houses all over the country.

The one Nile’s currently using is in Sheena, a pretty little town surrounded by gorgeous beaches and raving nightclubs. It’s a purely tourist destination, and the cops here are much stricter than they are in Rosaline.

Levi lets his toes dip into the cool ocean, his shoes in his hands. Armin’s beside him, going on and on about marine biology and how all of our coral reefs are in danger. Levi had wanted to go alone, but Eren swears that Armin’s only there to keep Levi’s cover while helping with the technological stuff.

The man kind of reminds Levi of Hanji, except a lot less manic. Armin seems to love learning about everything, and that kind of intelligence seems wasted on a criminal career. Levi wants to ask Armin why he stays, why he helps Eren when he could be researching or exploring the world. But Levi doesn’t want Armin to turn the question back on him.

Levi’s revenge is his own business, something he absolutely has to take care of himself. After all the bullshit with the police, he can’t trust anyone else to handle it correctly. Well, maybe his uncle, but Kenny had been dismissive about it and vague.

“Hey Levi? Come check out this cool seashell.” Armin has paused in his walking, and Levi stalls too, a confused expression on his face.

“A seashell?” he clarifies. Armin nods at the sand. Levi’s eyes flick down, then he understands. With his toe, Armin had drawn a neat little arrow point directly behind them. Levi bends down, pretending to be amazed by the handful of sand he picks up.

Behind them, resting on a towel next to the water, is Nile Dok. The man is wearing a sun hat and big black glass, but it’s very obviously him. _Nice job, Armin_. Levi smirks, letting some of the sand fall from his fingers. They approach Nile with the act of lost tourists.

“Excuse us, sir, but do you happen to know where the nightclub with the big palm tree is?” Armin asks, leaning down to tap Nile on his sunburnt shoulder. The man jolts awake, sunglasses falling from his face.

“What?” Nile squints, then realizes. He must have recognized Armin, because he starts scrambling to his feet. “Fuck you people,” he starts to say. Levi flicks his wrists and sends a handful of sand into Nile’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t mind coming with us for a bit, yeah?” Nile cries out, palms desperately trying to clear out his eyes. “If you’re good, we’ll give you something for the pain. Don’t want to go blind, right?” Levi hoists Nile to his feet while Armin leads the way.

 

It’s about three hours from Sheena to Rosaline City. Nile sits fidgeting in the car There’s sand all around him, and his eyes are red and agitated. Once Levi had his hand tied up, Armin had flushed out Nile’s eyes with saline. The roads are practically empty, fields and wild grass covering the land between the city and the beach. Levi can see a few horses in the distance, maybe even a cow or two.

It’s peaceful, if Levi doesn’t think about their hostage whimpering in the back seat. The sun is just starting to set, splashing a red orange burn over the skies.

There’s only one other car on the road with them, a black Jeep that had turned in about a mile ago. Armin is at the wheels, and Levi sits in the back, a gun in his hands as he keeps his eyes on Nile. The hostage isn’t capable of much. He didn’t even protest nearly as much as they had expected him to.

Then Armin steps hard on the gas and the car lurches forward. Nile’s head hits the seats and Levi has to hold out his hands to keep from doing the same.

“What the fuck, Armin?”

“They have a gun!” Armin nods back at the car behind them. The Jeep is starting to switch lanes. It cruises up until it’s side by side with their car.

“Keep your head down and _drive_ , Armin,” Levi commands. He lowers the window and fires out a shot, low to take out a wheel. He misses, but the other car has caught on. Shots start hitting the side of their car; Armin cries out and makes a hard swerve. They go off the road and into the tall grass. Their wheels are blown out and tattered by bullet holes.

“Crouch down, Armin.” Levi himself stays low to the ground, two guns now in his hands. A part of him really wishes Eren is here, or Mikasa. But another more resilient part tells him that he can do this.

He counts the men that exit the Jeep. Four. Assuming there’s one more waiting, that’s five. He has more than enough bullets for five. Levi waits until they’re a good distance away, then aims and fires.

 

Eren’s sitting in his office at the base when he looks out the window and sees an unfamiliar car making its way towards the building.

“Jean. Get downstairs; we have company.”

Mikasa is already in the lobby when Eren comes out of the elevator. A dozen of his gladiators are there as well, rifles in their hands and knifes in the belts. They nod at him and Eren nods back.

The car comes to a stop out front, and Eren stands waiting at the doors. He appears weaponless. The vehicle is a pale blue piece of junk. It sputters and whines as it parks and the doors creak when the driver kicks them open.

It’s Levi, blood dried on his face and hand pressing against his stomach. He stumbles forward and Eren catches him before he falls. Behind them, gladiators are rushing forward to help Armin and bloody Nile.

“What happened?” Eren demands as they board the elevator. Armin has to be put on a stretcher and taken to the medical wind. Nile, although nursing a bullet wound, is being forced into the elevator by Mikasa.

“We got jumped on the road. They totaled our car so we took theirs, then traded in a less suspicious one at one of those stops on the highway.” Levi eyes were out of focus, and he sways on his feet. Eren makes him sit while Historia begins looking at his wounds. “Nile kept fucking screaming the whole way so I had to gag him.” Eren looks over at Nile, who is now free of his gag, and mumbling obscenities.

“Fix him up for me, Historia,” Eren says, leaving Levi to kneel in front of Nile. “Hey, look at me.” When Nile refuses, Eren grabs his chin and forces him to still. “Look at me. Did you know them?”

“Untie me! I’ll tell you, just give me space!” Eren tosses Mikasa a gun, then nods to let her know that he wants her to back up.

Nile rises to his feet, wounds leaking blood onto the floor. Behind them, Levi makes a face at the sight. Nile laughs, his voice hoarse and his movements shaky. He stumbles forward, then produces a knife from his waistband. Eren recognizes the blue handle of the weapon immediately. It’s Armin’s.

“Uh uh. Move and I’ll launch this into his pretty little throat.” Nile looks like he could barely stand, but threatening Levi was a low blow. Eren growls, stepping forwards anyways. He smirks when Nile hesitates.

“Be smart, Dok. I know there’s a brain in your head.” Eren stands in front of Nile, trying to hide that he’s only doing so to block Levi. “How many men were there, Lee?” Eren doesn’t take his eyes off Nile.

“Six. Two waited in the car, four came out when our tires blew.” Eren’s expression tightens at the strain in Levi’s voice.

“Did you know any of those men, Nile?” He can see Mikasa in the corner of his eyes, frowning at how close Eren is to the knife in Nile’s hand. Eren pauses. He grabs Nile’s hand, fisted around the knife, and brings it between them. “Do you want to kill me, Nile? Is that it?” The other man shudders, his eyes filling with tears.

“He’s back! I don’t want to kill you! He’s claimed you. You’re a dead man, Jaeger.”

“Who’s back? Who is he talking about?” Mikasa is rattling off questions, but Eren doesn’t know any of the answers. He shoves Nile against the wall.

“What’s his name?” Eren presses, teeth gritted. Nile just shakes his head, mumbling curses after curses.

“He’s coming back for his empire, you fucking moron! I wasn’t hiding from you! You dragged me into the open for a second, and they come for my head!” Nile holds up the knife. “I’m not letting him take me.” With a clean cut, he slits his own throat.

 

Levi curls up on the bathroom floor, stomach emptied into the toilet. Every time he closes his eyes, all he sees is Nile’s blood spurting out as the knife makes a line across length of his throat. Levi had taken about three showers, but he can still see the blood matted on his skin. He knows it’s not really there, but his mind screams at him to scrub and claw at his arms and face until the red the is gone.

Eren and Mikasa didn’t see the mess that Levi left behind. The men, whoever they were, were skilled. Levi ran out of bullets halfway through and had to start using his knives. That went better. He’s better with his knives, but messier. Then he couldn’t stop slashing even though there was no more person to slash at. It was Armin that got him to reality.

The bathroom walls are a neat white, the tiles clean and shining up at him. He catches his reflection in a mirror on the wall and has to preoccupy himself with counting the number of little lines in the marble design of the tiles.

“Lee?” Eren’s voice is muffled by the door. Levi debates answering. “Lee, you have to come eat.”

Knowing he’s not alone makes it feel better. Eren is just outside the bathroom, and Levi could really use another person right now. He gets up and limps to the door.

The kitchen is empty except for the two of them and the plates of food on the counter. Eren pulls up a stool for Levi and offers him a plate.

“Have you ever gotten shot before?” Eren asks. “You seem to be doing exceptionally well.”

“I’m fine,” Levi mumbles, shrugging. His body aches like hell, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. He stares down at the food with a grimace. “I’ll eat later.”

“Okay. Do you want to watch some TV while I-”

“Are you my assigned caretaker?” Levi asks. His tone is so harsh that Eren looks up startled, but then he sees the hints of a smile on Levi’s lips.

“Yes, actually. I’m a very good one, too.”

“Oh really?” Levi asks, starting to stand. Eren takes his hand.

“Yeah. Anything you want, I’ll do for you.”

“Don’t think I’m up for _anything_ considering I just got shot…” Levi teases. “How about just TV, then?” Eren chuckles. He helps Levi to the couch and hands the boy a remote control.

“You have to eat, okay?” Eren brings over two plates before settling down next to Levi.

If Levi is honest, it’s not the TV that he wants. What really has been eating at him are all these questions about Eren. Why is he in this business? Why isn’t he as fazed about Nile’s gruesome death as everyone else seem to be? But Eren’s eyes are distant tonight, so Levi lets the question buzz around in the back of his mind for another time.              

 

It’s been a while. Perhaps too long. He strolls down the street, taking in the dreamy sights only Rosaline City can offer. The city really comes alive at night, which is usually when business takes place, but he much prefers the quiet mornings when the streets are almost empty and moon is still etched into the sky.

If you’re a tourist, you could easily mistake Rosaline for being peaceful. You wouldn’t know about the crime lords hiding among the crowds, their fingers on triggers and their eyes always scouting.   

He likes picking those people out, the innocents who think they are safe just because violence doesn’t happen out in the open. The criminals of Rosaline are beyond simple burglaries and pick pocketing. That is what he misses the most. The mind games, the adrenaline rush, the way a person looks when they’re on their knees before him.

The sun is peeking out over the clouds, and he finds a seat beside a fountain in the city’s central square. The crowds are beginning to thicken. The chair isn’t very comfortable, nor is the fall chill, but he stretches out his long legs and waits.

He waits until it’s afternoon and the sun is high in the sky. He waits until the square is brimming with tourists and people rushing from one place to the next.

He waits until his people come.

Some crime lords like to put a name to their crew. The Scouts. The Gladiators. The Garrison. He thought it all sounds more like trash dance teams than anything to be taken seriously. His crew is just his crew, and that is all people really need to know.

They come with guns in their hands and masks over their faces. They fire without discrimination and do not stop until the square’s concrete walkway is flooded with crimson. It’s a spectacular way to announce his homecoming.

He cracks his knuckles, shoves his hands into his blood speckled coat, and gets up to stroll towards his apartment.

In a few hours, his name will be on everybody’s lips. Kenny Ackerman is finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! Please continue to leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate them. My tumblr's OrangejuiceHP if you want to hmu


	10. The Name

They use an old mugshot when they talk about him, which is really all they do, the newscasters. His name is on every person’s lips, a combination of syllables that bring fear. He’s the big bad monster that has the entire city on a standstill, not quite sure how to proceed. The mayor, a cowardly man that let criminals run his streets, has retreated to his mansion in the countryside, as far away from all the troubles as he can get. 

No one wants to deal with Kenny Ackerman now that he was here, in the flesh. Kenny’s only been back for a day and a half and people are already cowering in fear at the mention of his name. It is an exciting thing being feared. He relishes in it, loves the way even his most trusted employees avert their eyes when he looks. But Kenny knows fear, he knows  _ people _ . He’s been in this business long enough to know that fear doesn’t last unless everyone falls in line and currently, there is a very specific young man that  _ refuses _ to do as Kenny instructs. 

He raps his knuckles on the table loudly. Everyone in the room stand at attention, their posture stiff. Well, almost everyone. The boy sitting across from Kenny is slouching in his chair, struggling with his restraints while maintaining a glaring contest with the criminal legend. 

He looks different from the last time Kenny saw him. Older, more violent. His hair is still the same, ragged strands falling into his eyes. There is something about this current version that Kenny likes; he can’t quite pinpoint what it is. Patience wearing thin, he sits up in his chair and picks up the knife on his right. The silver glistens in the light as he twirls it. 

“I thought I told you to eat.” The boy huffed, finally breaking their eye contact to glance around the room. Kenny’s employees are standing guard on either side of the wall, weapons tucked into their waistbands even though he doubts they will need it. “Come on, buddy. Why are you so angry?”

“You fucking kidnapped me!”  _ There it is _ . The boy’s temper is always intriguing. It contrasts so well with his usual composure, perfectly cool and almost monotone.

“I called you, Levi.” Kenny stabbed the knife into the lobster tail on his dinner plate. “You ignored me.” It hurts his feelings being neglected by his favorite nephew. Maybe the girl would have responded better, he thinks, but then decides Mikasa would probably be just as noncompliant. 

“You disappeared for years. You didn’t write, you didn’t-”

“Am I supposed to baby you? Is that what you expect?” Kenny rises to his feet, palms flat on the surface of the dining table. “Poor little baby, mommy died and uncle abandoned you. Is that why you’re mad?” Levi growls, pulling hard on the ropes binding his wrists to the chair. Kenny had originally kept him unbound, but then Levi woke up and started throwing utensils at his uncle’s head. The boy’s aim is pretty remarkable, Kenny notes. “I had an empire to run. I didn’t have time to sit around and raise a kid.” 

“You would’ve done a shitty job anyway.” Kenny grins at that. The kid’s got spunk. He walks over to Levi and pushes out the boy’s chair. 

“So what have you been up to? I had my boys trail you all day so don’t even lie.” 

“Why ask if you already know?” Levi says between gritted teeth. Kenny tilts up his chin with a finger and bends to look Levi in the eye. 

“Sorry my boys got rough with you the other day.” There are still bandages on Levi’s skin and bruises on his cheeks. Of course, Kenny’s men had died so Levi is the one better off. 

“Of course that was you,” the boy scoffs. 

Only the best works for Kenny Ackerman, so imagine his surprise when he had sent a scout to check on what was taking his men so long to retrieve Nile, only to discover that it was his nephew who laid waste to some of his best men. 

“Why are you working for Jaeger, kid?” Kenny works to undo the knots on Levi’s ropes. When the ties fall to the floor, Levi stretches out his arms and wraps his hands around Kenny’s neck. The man waves at his employees in a hurry to stop them from firing. 

“Why was Nile so afraid of you?” Kenny coughs as he prys Levi’s fingers off. The boy eventually complies. 

“Was. So he’s dead, huh.” It isn’t a question and Levi doesn’t bother answering. Kenny rubs at his neck as he picks up Levi’s untouched glass of wine and drowns it in one gulp. “You got a good grip, you know.”

“You aren’t answering my questions,” Levi points out. When Kenny nods at the plate of lobster in front of him, Levi defiantly pushes it away. 

“Boy, you need to be taught some manners.” He laughs, gulping his own wine and resuming his dinner. “Nile was a traitor.” He shrugs as if he was discussing the weather. “Now, why are you with Jaeger?” 

“Is that any of your business?” Levi folds his arms and leans back in his chair. Despite his relaxed position, Kenny wonders if the boy has any secret weapons tucked under his clothes. He should’ve searched him more thoroughly when he was unconscious.  

“We’re family. We look out for each other.” It’s true, even though Kenny’s been gone for so long, family is family.  _ Oh _ . He snaps his fingers and looks up, delighted to have solved the puzzle. “You’re still on that revenge shit!” He claps his hands together like an overjoyed kid on Christmas when Levi’s scowl deepens. “It’s fucking funny.” Kenny shoves a forkful of lobster into his mouth and grins. 

Levi is an Ackerman, and despite what the boy might say, they are blood. Kenny has plans, big plans, that involve taking back this city from the little brat that took it over during his absence, and he needs family on his side. That means getting Levi and Mikasa to come to him. Mikasa is going to be impossible; the girl never really liked Kenny to begin with, but Levi and him had always had a bond. 

But Levi was working for Jaeger, which can’t go on if Kenny wants his plans to work. He slides his fork over the surface of the plate, creating a screeching sound that most of the people in the room cringes at. Levi holds his composure while Kenny goes over the plan in his head. It’s perfect; kill two birds with one stone. 

“You want revenge, right? Look under your own roof.”

 

Eren tries again, pressing the cell phone to his ear and frantically pacing the room. Behind him, Kenny Ackerman’s face stares blankly on the television screen, bold letters warning people to call the police should they see the man written underneath. 

The entire city is in chaos. The police are utterly useless and any gangs reckless enough to go after Kenny have disappeared off the face of the earth. The entire base is on lockdown, every gladiator accounted for except Levi. 

Eren slams the phone onto the counter and rakes his fingers through his hair. He had thought Kenny was dead. That was the rumor and since the man was gone for so long, that was what people believed. The news reporter rattles off some statistics about the notorious crime lord, telling viewers his murder rate and listing the names of his countless victims. 

The front door clicks open and Eren’s fingers immediately go to his gun. The lobby of the base is empty except for him; most of the gladiators were told to go to their rooms and rest until they figure out what Kenny’s plans are. Eren pulls the gun from his pocket and cocks it, waiting. 

Levi slides in between the small crack and locks the door behind him. He looks tired, exhausted, but he still manages to smile at Eren when he sees him. 

“You’re okay,” he say, reaching out to wrap his arms around the taller man. Eren hesitates, then presses them closer together. Levi still smells like himself. Eren doesn’t realize how tense he is until he relaxes in Levi’s arms. 

“Of course I’m okay. Where have you been?” He combs his fingers through Levi’s hair and pulls away so that he can take a better look. 

“I had to meet with a professor after class.” There is something wrong; Eren feels it deep down, knows that Levi is keeping something from him. But then Levi winces and nearly collapses to the ground. Eren holds him up, expression concerned. 

He helps Levi into the elevator, their arms wrapped around each other. The taller of the two pretends to study the buttons on the elevator wall instead of the way Levi’s partially unbuttoned shirt is giving Eren a more than appreciated view. Despite the fact that they share a bed every night since that first night, they’ve never done anything more than kiss. Eren isn’t complaining. He knows he can’t afford to have a romantic partner, another weakness, while Kenny is brewing a war. 

But there is something about Levi. The heated fire in his gray eyes. The way his emotions bubble dangerously close to spilling over. The rage and anger that he manages to tuck away until it is time to let his monsters out. His past, as mysterious and dark as Eren’s. 

Maybe that is what draws Eren so daringly close to his greatest enemy’s nephew. Maybe it is the hope that someone else finally understands. There is the monster and then there is the man, and the line between sometimes become too blur for him to figure out the difference. Mikasa never got that. She kept her two sides clearly divided and switched between the two effortlessly. Eren carries the rage with him, like Levi does, only Levi has a mask over it. 

They get to Eren’s bedroom, feet away from the silk sheets, when Levi tackles Eren onto the bed. The mattress dips with their weight, Levi pining Eren’s wrists above the man’s head, thighs on either side of Eren’s hips. Levi kisses him ferociously, desperately, and Eren struggles to keep up. He’s never had to struggle to keep up before. The way Levi’s hips are grinding down makes Eren groan. He hates this position very much, hates that he can’t touch Levi the way he wants to. 

So he changes it, flips them over so that Levi is on his back and Eren is between his legs.  _ Much better _ . His hands are everywhere, roaming up Levi’s thighs, dipping under that troublesome shirt. In seconds, Eren rips the fabric from Levi’s torso, strewing buttons to the floor. 

“Tell me if I’m being too rough,” he says into Levi’s ear, fingers working to unbutton his own shirt. Levi, loving the sight of Eren half naked before him, runs his nails down the man’s back and bucks his hips to press their clothed members together. They’re both hard, both panting and desperate for the other. 

“Hurry, Eren,” Levi whines, undoing his own belt and pants. He throws the clothing to the floor, leaving on only his underwear. 

“I’m going as fast as I can, Lee. I don’t want to hurt you.” Eren’s referring to Levi’s injuries but the boy blushes and hides his face in the crook of Eren’s neck. He breathes, sucking bruises onto Eren’s skin. 

The effect Levi has on him is dangerous, Eren knows that, but he’s weak when it comes to the boy squirming in his arms. Eren slides off his pants and pulls Levi into another kiss, this one just as passionate as the one before it. Eren nibbles on Levi’s bottom lip, running his tongue along the sensitive skin. A smirk takes over his face when Levi pushes Eren down and impatiently climbs on top of him. Eren raises an eyebrow, still smirking, and takes a moment to grab a condom and a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer.  

It is Levi’s turn to smirk wickedly. He switches his position, swinging a leg over Eren’s chest and leans down until Eren’s bulge is brushing the tip of his nose. His fingers are sliding under Eren’s waistband when Eren decides to lift up his head and sink his teeth into Levi’s ass. 

“Nhg, what are you doing?” Hands hold Levi in place while Eren uses his tongue to tease the boy through the thin material of his underwear. Levi stills for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Eren’s wet muscle pressing against his hole. Moaning and loving the way Eren is eating him out, Levi decides to return the favor and takes out Eren’s cock. 

He presses his lips to it, tongue lightly teasing the slit. It riles him up further when he hears Eren’s moans. Levi takes as much of Eren as he can into his mouth, eyes closed as he gags slightly on Eren’s girth. They’re both naked now, remove of the obnoxious pieces of clothing that had been in the way. 

Suddenly, Eren grabs Levi’s arm and pins him down on the sheets. He hovers over the smaller man. His smirk turns into concern when he sees Levi wince. 

“Fuck, sorry. Was that too rough?” Eren’s hands trail down Levi’s naked body, eyes too distracted on the bruises and bandaged wounds to enjoy the view. Levi laughs, his own hands flying up to cup Eren’s face and bring the man down until they’re nose to nose. 

“You’re fine. I’m fine.  _ This _ is fine.” He smiles so delicately that Eren blushes and wants to hide. Levi most likely has people falling for him left and right, Eren thinks, seeing as how his smile lights up an entire room. Eren knows he’s blushing like crazy; his cheeks feel like they’re on fire. He’s rarely ever been sheepish and shy because of a lover before. Is that what Levi is now? A lover? Eren likes that, likes it more if Levi confirms it. 

“Are we lovers?” he asks. The words fall out without his permission and when Eren realizes what he said, he squeezes his eyes shut and grimaces.  _ Great _ .  _ You’re supposed to be the big bad kingpin, Jaeger. Seriously, what the fuck? _ He might as well have asked Levi “are we friends” like they’re in kindergarten playing with blocks instead of grown men playing with each other. 

Levi doesn’t answer and Eren’s heart is beating so loud he wonders if the entire building can hear it. He opens one eye and looks at Levi sheepishly. There’s hair in Levi’s face, strands that cover his stormy eyes. Eren wants to brus-

Levi pushes himself up and crushes his lips against Eren’s so hard that the taller man nearly falls off the bed. Eren gasps, pulling away slightly to catch his breath before readjusting their position and kissing Levi again. 

Eren likes the way Levi is just as dominant, grabbing Eren’s wrists and using them to pull him so that he’s sitting up. Levi straddles his lap, the boy’s fingers slick with lube as he fingers himself. He drops his head onto Eren’s shoulder and sucks at the sensitive skin there. Eren’s cock aches to be touched, but he’s so close to cumming just from watching Levi that he ignores himself for now. 

Another set of fingers joins Levi’s at the entrance of his ass. He whimpers when Eren slides a finger in and places his hands on Eren’s shoulders to steady himself. They have their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed and breathing in sync. 

“Tell me if it gets too much,” Eren says gently. He slides an arm around Levi’s waist and peppers kisses down Levi’s face. Levi lets him get to his jaw, then shakes his head and positions himself over Eren’s cock. 

“I want you,” he says, hands steady on Eren’s shoulders. Eren hesitates, wondering if it was the trauma of a few days ago that spurred this on or if Levi really does have feelings for him. He holds all his uncertainties back when Levi sinks down on his cock, slowly with a hiss of pain. 

Eren places his hands on either side of Levi’s waist, biting down on his lip as he adjusts to how tight it is inside of Levi, how hot. This isn’t love. Not yet, but Eren feels something awfully close to it when Levi looks back at him, lips parted and eyes searching endlessly in his. Eren would let him search for eternity if he wants, would lay himself bare for Levi to shift through. 

That’s not love, he tells himself, although he doesn’t know what love is. He knows he doesn’t deserve it, so when Levi starts riding him faster, Eren avoids his gaze and sucks hickeys onto Levi’s neck instead, telling himself this is lust even though lust never hurts this bad. 

 

Levi wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes.  _ How cliche _ , he thinks as he picks up a shirt Eren left folded on the bed. It’s white with the logo of Club Sina Maria on the back. Levi frowns at the way the shirt falls like a really short dress over his tiny figure, but it will have to do. It’s repulsive to think about putting on his clothes from yesterday, the ones his uncle kidnapped him in. 

Despite what Kenny had said, it was definitely kidnapping. It had been done so artfully that Levi had practically walked into Kenny’s car and allowed himself to be blindfolded. 

Yesterday had been horrible. How many times did Levi imagine seeing his uncle again? When he was younger he used to think Kenny might come back one day with all the details of Kuchel’s murder figured out. Maybe that is the case but Kenny doesn’t look like he’s going to be sharing anything with Levi soon.

The man speaks in riddles and clues just to rile Levi up. One day Kenny’s going to have a black eye because of it, Levi swears to god. 

“Eren? You have to go to my room and get me my clothes because I’m not going out there looking like this,” Levi complains as he strolls into the kitchen. He winces when the cool tiles touch his bare feet. Eren’s standing shirtless at the stove, a spatula in hand and a wide grin on his face. Levi scowls immediately, although he only halfheartedly means it. 

“How about we just spend the whole day here?” Eren asks. He hands Levi a plate of pancakes. When he sees that Levi’s still scowling, Eren reaches over and closes the distance between them. “You’re so grumby in the morning.” Levi puts the plate on the counter and rests his hands on Eren’s bare chest. He likes how warm Eren is, how comfortable he feels. 

“I’m sore,” Levi says. “From yesterday.” Eren laughs and presses a kiss to Levi’s forehead. 

“Well, there’s a reason why they call me the Rogue Titan.” He pulls away, still chuckling to pour a mountain of syrup over his pancakes. Levi stands still with his arms is out, brows furrowing. 

“They call you  _ what _ ?” His mind is not itself. His body is drifting between worlds. He doesn’t know how to describe what he is feeling, experiencing. It can’t be right. It doesn’t make any sense. But Kenny said… 

When was Kenny ever making sense? Levi’s storm cloud eyes flicker over to where Eren stands, nonchalantly eating his pancakes and staring at Levi with an amused expression. 

“The Rogue Titan.” Eren stuffs a forkful of pancake into his mouth and rolls his eyes. “It’s a stupid nickname and only people like Kenny and Smith use it. Levi, are you alright?” Eren holds out a hand but Levi pulls away. In this moment, he hates Kenny, hate his uncle for coming back and ruining the one good thing Levi had. 

“I should go,” he says, and returns to Eren’s room to grab his clothes before running down the stairway. He hears Eren calling after him, but he doesn’t bother turning back. 

 

_ Yesterday _

“I’m gonna let you go, Levi. You’re a guest, not a prisoner.” Kenny cocks his head to the side and grins wickedly. There is something wild and monstrous inside of his nephew. He can see it struggling to break through. Eren already took Kenny’s kingdom; there’s no way he’ll let that little brat take his nephew too. “Your mother was killed by a savage monster, a wild demon, a rogue titan that thinks he runs the world.” Kenny leans down and takes Levi by the shoulders. “I’m here when you’re ready to become my new prodigy. My last one took advantage of my generosity and stole my crown during my absence. Together, we’ll remind him what family he serves.”           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and apologies for taking so long with this chapter! I hope the smut made up for it ; )   
> I have three in-progressed fics now so you get to decide which one I update first for the next update! Message me on tumblr at [OrangeJuiceHP](http://orangejuicehp.tumblr.com/) and tell me which fic you want


	11. The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: character death

Mikasa never really cared for names. She knew her’s was a powerful one, made even stronger by Kenny and his business, but she was never  _ just  _ an Ackerman so it didn’t mean much to her at all. But it meant the world to Levi. Levi, who wanted an identity and a home and a family after his mother was ripped from him, held steadfast to his title and his connection to Kenny. Mikasa chose Eren instead. 

She was there for him through it all, his mother’s murder and the events that unfolded afterwards. She had stood by his side and trusted him more than she trusted herself. It wasn’t love, not the romantic kind that people always assume anyway. It was something deeper than that. And it was why she didn’t believe a word Levi said. 

Eren was ruthless but not insane. He didn’t kill for sport. Even in his spiral downwards she could see that he was not the monster he wanted people to think of him as. He had a heart, a reason for everything he did, and she trusted him with her life. 

Mikasa pushed hair out of her eyes as she attempted to keep herself idled. It had been a week since Levi stormed out of the building and disappeared from their lives. Well, “disappear” might not have been true. Mikasa knew where he was, or at least, she knew who he’s  _ with _ . She wondered what Kenny had said to get Levi on such a tight leash. 

Eren had been restless during Levi’s absence. He staged purges after purges under the excuse of fastforwarding his plans for the city when in reality, he was looking for a boy that didn’t want to be found. Currently, Eren was driving a knife into the wooden table, a scowl on his face. 

“That’s mahogany,” Mikasa said at an attempt to be humourous. Eren didn’t even bother to look up. Armin was across the room, cradling a drink in his hands. When Armin drank, that’s when you know things were bad. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Ymir, who had been resting by the bar, snatched the knife out of Eren’s hand and tucked it into her belt. “We got Kenny to worry about. Did you all forget him? You remember right? Dude staged a  massacred in the city square?” No one answered her so Ymir banged her fist on the table. “Did you all forget that was  _ our _ territory? We’re just gonna let him make a mess of-”

“Enough.” Eren dragged his hands over his face with a groan. “I’m tired and we’ve been wasting resources so we need to cut back. Kenny’s been quiet lately, which means he’s planning. I’m not going to strike blindly.” 

“So send Mikasa over.” At the mention of her name, Mikasa glared at Jean. “She’s an Ackerman, right? Can’t she talk to them? See what they’re after?”

“We know what they’re after,” Armin replied. Jean stared blankly back. 

“What then?” he challenged.

“My head. The city.” Eren stood up, and when the lights hit his face, Mikasa could see how tired he was. “In that order.” He strolled out of the room, but not before stealing Armin’s drink. 

 

“Rosaline has very profitable ports. Its docks are gold mines. Plus, I’m fond of it. It’s my Gotham.” Kenny spread out his fingers over the city map, a grin on his hardened face. “Now, are you going to be Batman or the Joker?” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, arms crossed and feet perched on the tabletop. “Which are you?” he asked. 

“Neither. I’m the writer.” Kenny had drew lines onto the map so they can see the territories the gangs have claimed for themselves. Most of the ports were under Eren’s control. Kenny had said he didn’t want to play the games like they all did, they being the other gangs. Petty territory squabbles were not Kenny’s thing. 

“Alright, then genius, what are you planning on writing?” It had been a week, but all Kenny had done was ramble about his mysterious master plan. As much as Levi knew about what his uncle had once been, he knew Kenny was nowhere near that now. 

“First, we have to take care of our titan.” It was the hottest topic among the criminals: Eren’s downfall. Most of them wanted to go straight into his club, guns blazing. Some wanted to stage sneak attacks, whispering among themselves that it would be easy enough since they all knew where he lived. They could plant a bomb, send the entire building down. 

Levi had kept quiet. Nothing felt right about discussing ways to kill Eren Jaeger. 

“I’m going for a walk.” He kicked his feet off the table and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kenny shrugged as Levi walked out of his penthouse apartment. It had been booked under some generic name and Kenny had a set of guards on rotation throughout the building. Still, he told Levi they would be changing location every week. 

Levi made his way to the more vibrant part of the city, careful to keep his head down even though it was midnight. Eren liked to have his people patrol the city, especially in the streets around his club. Levi hadn’t intend on going there, but his feet had done their own thinking. He paused next to the the line of partially drunk partygoers, hoping Eren might come out and wishing for someone to tell him what really happened that day. All he had was Kenny’s side of the story. Not a motive. Not Eren’s explanation. 

He didn’t stay for long. Eren didn’t tolerate traitors, that was clear, so Levi didn’t know how he would be treated. Didn’t know how  _ he _ would treat Eren. 

The lamplights made pools of honey on the concrete and Levi tried to stay far from them, sticking close to buildings and letting shadows cover his steps. Kenny was preparing for a war and no one associated with him was safe. Levi gripped the knife in his pocket as he walked, eyes narrowing on anyone that got too close. 

There were other clubs besides Eren’s, all of them bustling with people. Most of the restaurants were closed now, so Levi paused to search for a place to eat. He needed some tea, something to calm his nerves. 

A hand grabbed him, not roughly, just hard enough to make him lose his balance. A head of messy brown hair dragged Levi into the shadows of an alley. Before he knew it, Levi was being pushed against the brick wall, the hands on his arm now cupping his cheeks. 

Eren’s breath was warm on his lips. Levi was thankful for the darkness that covered his blushing cheeks. This feeling was all wrong, he thought. His stomach shouldn’t be fluttering. Is fluttering even a thing in their world? 

“I looked everywhere for you,” Eren said. His voice sounded like gravel. Levi wanted to kiss the sadness out of him. “Mikasa said you think I killed Kuchel?” Eren’s fingers were tangling with Levi’s hair; Eren’s body was pressed against his. His thoughts scrambled to make sense of themselves inside his head. “Levi, you didn’t say anything. You just  _ left _ .” 

“What was I supposed to say?” Levi asked, wrenching Eren’s hands off of him. “Hey, Eren, Kenny hinted that you killed my mother! What are you making for breakfast?” Levi said, sarcasm dripping thickly from his tone. 

“You trust him over me?” Eren asked. Shadows dance over his face but Levi could still make out tragic green eyes. “Did he give you any evidence, Lee? No? Because there aren’t any!”  

“He said you confessed to him. You told him it was your fault.” Eren seemed to crumble in front of Levi, so far from the man that had tricked Levi that first night. 

“There’s more to the story. There’s so much more.” Eren reached out, but Levi pulled out his knife and held it between them.

“But you admit you had a hand it in.” It wasn’t a question, but Eren answered anyways. He nodded, shame written all over his face. 

“I was there. I’m the one that called the police.” 

“You were in the house?” Chills ran up Levi’s spin. He pressed his back against the wall and struggled to keep his hands from shaking. 

“Levi, come home. Come home and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Why should I trust you?” Levi flicked the knife closed and shoved it back into his pocket. 

“But you trust Kenny?” Eren stayed in the alley as Levi stepped into the streetlight. 

“Never said that. I’m fucking done with all of this.” 

“Lee.” Eren’s hands were fists by his side, but he stayed with his feet firmly planted on the ground. “I wouldn’t keep anything from you. I’ll tell you everything but we need to get back to the base first. It isn’t safe here.” Levi shook his head, stubbornness getting the best of him. 

“How do I know you’re not going to hold me as bait to get to him? You called yourself a monster, Eren. I can’t trust you.” 

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Lee. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“That’s not enough.” Levi felt like he was carrying weights on his shoulder as he stepped away, continuing down the street and as far from Eren, from Rosaline, as his feet could carry him. 

When he could go no longer on foot, he flagged down a cab and rode it all the way to the suburbs. He had always have only puzzle pieces when it came to his mother’s murder and so far, he had been turning to the wrong people for help. People who had their own pieces and weren’t willing to share. So Levi was going to someone whose trust he had always had: Erwin and Hanji. 

 

Eren handed the gun to Jean, closed his eyes, and sat down. The room already smelled metallic, the scent of blood. Jean cocked the gun and pressed the barrel to Eren’s head. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, finger twitching on the trigger. 

“It’s time for me to disappear.” 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Five Years Later - Present Time _

 

“First day in office, are you excited?” Hanji drops a pile of folders onto his desk with a manic grin. Her hair sticks up in all sorts of directions even though she had tried to pull it back into a neat ponytail. Erwin pats her hand and smiles. 

The mayor’s office is already bustling with people even though it is barely seven in the morning. His workers are scrambling to get everything in order for their first day. Erwin supposes he’s excited, has been the entire election, but he is too busy trying to pick through the crowd of people for the one person that actually matters, aside from Hanji, of course. 

Levi has been a bit off since Eren’s death all those years ago, but he’s been distracting himself with running Erwin’s campaign alongside Hanji. Before that, it was work to rebuild Erwin’s image among the city’s gangs. Erwin was adamant about fixing Rosaline and it seemed like impossible work until Levi and Hanji joined his side. Hanji liked all the strategizing and scheming, and Levi liked not having to think about Eren. 

After the Rogue Titan’s death, Kenny tried to smooth out the inevitable power struggle that overtook the city, but when Rosaline fell, it was Erwin who rebuilt it from the ashes. Most of the gangs are diminished, reduced to nothing more than small groups of anarchists. Kenny is in jail and the city’s crime rates have significantly dropped. 

Erwin has accomplished his goals, but Levi still seems more like a shell than a person. He insists that he’s alright, but he never does anything other than work and sleep. 

When Erwin finally spies him, Levi’s standing with a bunch of manila folders in his hands, engaged in conversation with a man with light blond hair. Erwin nudges Hanji. 

“Is that Farlan Church?” Hanji asks after squealing at the sight. “Doesn’t he have a crush on Levi?” 

“Yeah,” Erwin says, doing his fair share of office gossip. “Okay. Back to work.” Hanji groans and shoves Erwin’s shoulder playfully. 

“You can’t honestly say you’re not freaking out about this.” He looks at her, trying his best to hide the smile behind his lips. 

“Okay, but if we interfere he’s going to give us that look again, so back off.” Hanji hold up her hands in surrender but both of them knows she’s very unlikely to actually back off. “Hanji, I mean it. We have a city to run.” 

 

Levi drops the change the barista handed him into the tip jar and exited the cafe with his tea in hand. It is summer and Hanji likes to make fun of him for drinking hot tea during the heat but Levi hates the sweetened iced stuff. Of course, he can always ask for unsweetened tea, but then the ice waters it down anyway. 

He checks the time on his watch and concludes that he has about a few minutes left in the day to run back to the office and finish those paperwork before going home. There is nothing else to do, anyway. 

Levi sticks his hand out for a cab, but at the last second decides against it. It’s a nice day; he’ll walk. A couple of girls smile at him as they pass but Levi keeps his eyes straight ahead. Farlan’s number is heavy on its little post-it note in his pocket even though Levi doesn’t know what he wants to do with it. 

The traffic light turns green just as he steps onto the street. A hand pulls him back. Levi gasps as the stranger pulls him away from the path of a bright green BMW. Levi manages to stumble and fall face-first into the man’s chest. 

“Fuck, sorry.” He pulls away, frowning at the hand around his hip. 

“You still have such a foul mouth.” The man is wearing a hat, obnoxiously red and in perfect contrast with his bright green eyes. “Hey Lee. I missed you.”  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eren's not dead?!?! How's Levi going to handle this revelation? What did you think of the time-skip? Comment below.   
> Also, sorry for the delay and semi-hiatus. I didn't edit this chapter so there might be grammar mistakes : ( sorry about those.


End file.
